Duels of Destiny
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: What happens when a new card game is introduced in Karakura and a new threat is unveiled.
1. New Games

Duels of Destiny

Chapter 1 New Games

I do not own Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or most of the characters in this story. Seriously I actually only made Shawn.:)

It was morning and Rukia had just finished getting ready for school while Ichigo was still getting ready. "Good Morning." Rukia greeted Ichigo's twin sisters Karin and Yuzu. "What are you doing?" "Oh good morning Rukia we're just having a duel." Yuzu greeted Rukia. "Duel?" Rukia asked them. "Yes. Look my deck is mostly spellcasters and fairies see." Yuzu said having poining at her Winged Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl and Doma the Angel of Silence. "And mine is mostly Fiends and Warriors." Karin said poining at the card she had on the field Summoned Skull and Gaia the Fierce Knight. "Alright now I play the spell Polymerization to fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight with Curse of Dragon to Fusion summon Gaia the Dragon Champion." Karin explained to her twin sister. "Hey you guys still on the same duel?" Ichigo asked grabbing some toast. "No we just started this one." Karin replied. "Well you better end it soon we have to leave for school." Ichigo told them as he grabbed his backpack.

Shortly after they left the house. "Hey Ichigo what was that game you sisters were playing?" Rukia asked him. "I think its called Duel Monsters. Why? You gonna buy a deck?" Ichigo asked her. "I might. I'm just not sure about where I can learn to play the game." Rukia replied. "Well there's a new student who's really good at the game. I mean he played Keigo at school and he beat him in three minutes so if there's anyone you want to ask to teach you it should be this guy." Ichigo told her. "What's his name?" asked Rukia. "We just call him Damon but his name is Shawn." Garrett." "Why do you call him Damon?" "Its his middle name." Ichigo said noticing they had arrived at school.

When they got to the classroom Ichigo approached a boy who had short black spiked hair with red highlights, green eyes, and had the jacket of his uniform open revealing a black t-shirt that said 'Dragonforce' on the chest and 'Inhuman Rampage' on the stomach. "Well, well Ichigo Kurosaki. What can do you for?" "Hey Shawn I want you to meet someone." Ichigo greeted. "This is Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo introduced them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kuchiki." he said with a smile. "Hello." Rukia greeted. "So Miss Kuchiki what can I do for you?" "Well I want to learn the Duel Monster game and Ichigo says that your really good at it." "So you wanna learn how to play, right?" "Yes." "Of course I'll show you I love teaching new duelists. First I'll have to ask you a few questions to see what type of deck would work for you. But class is about to start so I'll ask you during lunch, okay?" "Sure." "Good morning class." Ms. Ochi said as she entered the classroom. "Well I see everyone's here so let's start class." Then she began to write something on the board. "Hey Shawn can you sense that?" asked the spirit of a female angel who had pink wings and a double sided scythe. "Yes." he responded telepathically. "You should probably hide I think they can see you." Then the angel turned around and saw that Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo, and Rukia were looking at her. She just giggled a little and vanished. "Excuse me Ms. Ochi, may I go to the bathroom?" Shawn asked raising his hand. "Sure, go ahead." she responded. Then he stood up and left the classroom. "Ichigo." Rukia whispered at him pulling out her Soul Candy container and swallowing a pill. Then Ichigo pulled out a pill and also swollowed it which forced Ichigo and Rukia out of their bodies, then they jumped out the window heading for the roof. Once they arrived they saw Shawn there with a girl who had long green hair tied in a pony tail facing a man and a woman in cloaks. "Well Shawn and Luna the two youngest of the signers right?" asked the woman. "Ichigo look." Rukia said looking at glowing phoenix on Shawn's back and a glowing claw on Luna's forearm. Then Shawn turned around and saw Ichigo and Rukia in their Soul Reaper forms. "Ichigo, Rukia get back in the classroom, NOW!!!" Shawn said as they landed near them. "What's going on?" asked Ichigo. "Let's start this." the woman said. "My name's Karen." she introduced herself as she pulled out her black duel disk and threw her cloak. "And I'm Daniel." the guy introduced himself pulling his green duel disk and also throwing his cloak. Then a red and gold duel disk formed on Shawn's wrist and a pink and white one formed on Luna's wrist. Then a ring formed around

them and the space vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Whoa that was intense.

Ichigo: Tell me about it. I was there.

Rukia: So what just happend?

Shawn: I'm not sure but has anyone seen my Big Mac I swear I left it in the microwave.

Akiza: Oh that was yours.

Yusei: I told you not to eat.

Jack: Who are you?

Luna: Guys can we finish this?

Shawn: Seriously you owe me a Big Mac Akiza.

Nel: Am I on yet?

Ichigo: Nel? What are you doing here?

Luna: Nevermind, just please read the next chapter: A High Stakes Duel in the Netherworld. Battle in a Spirit Dome.


	2. A High Stakes Duel in the Netherworld

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's/Bleach

Chapter 2 A High Stakes Duel in the Netherworld. Battle in a Spirit Dome.

Disclaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Bleach or any of thier characters. Also there a reference to

"Where are we?" asked Rukia looking around. "We're in the Underworld, you see whoever loses this duel will lose their SOUL!" Daniel said as he and Karen joined each other in maniacal laughter. "How about we make this game more interesting?" asked Daniel. "Interesting how?" asked Shawn. "Well look at what we've got here" he said pointing behind him. There was a female Soul Reaper with purple hair. "Who's that?" asked Rukia. "I don't know but we have to save her." responded Ichigo. "Not so fast hot shot. Make a wrong move and she's a gonner. Now then how about if you win you get her back." Daniel Began to explain. "What happens if we lose?" asked Shawn. "We get them." he answered pointing at Ichigo and Rukia. "Okay and how about I sweeten the deal? Since there's two of them I'll add one more." Daniel added pointing behind them. When all four of them turned around they saw a girl who had a skull on her head, had greenish blue hair, with a red mark line that went a horizontally on her face, and wore a torn green skirt with a green tube top. "Nel?! What did you do to her?!" Ichigo asked. Ignoring the question Daniel asked another. "Do you accept the wager?" "What do you think?" Shawn asked Luna, Ichigo, and Rukia. "I don't think we have a choice." Ichigo responded "What do you think, Rukia?" Shawn asked her. "I agree with Ichigo you two have to do this in order to save them." "Alright then are you ready for this Luna?" he asked smiling at her. "Yes, let's do this." she responded. "We'll accept your wager." Shawn told them in a confident voice. "Hey Luna, before I forget we're out of milk, sugar, and I think eggs." "You bring that up now? Seriously, you bring that up right before we have a life or death duel?" asked Luna. "Well I'm pretty sure I'm going to forget later so I just thought..." "Let's just focus on this, alright." Then Daniel and Karen were laughing while trying not to fall. "Hey shut up!" "Let's duel!" the four said at the same time as they drew five cards and their Life Point counters were set at 4000. "I'll go first." Daniel said as he drew another card. "I'm going to summon Venom Cobra (level 4, Beast, Earth,100/2000) in defence mode and I'll end my turn." he said as a cobra with what seemed like it had four eyes below its neck. "My draw then." Shawn said as he drew. "Now I summon Galactic Hero Shield Fiend (level 2, Fiend/Tuner, Dark, 100/3000) in defence mode. I'm coming at you 100%. Now I'll use Shield Fiend's effect which allows me to special summon any monster from my deck that is a level 4 or lower so I'm bringing out Galactic Hero Sharpshooter (level 2, Warrior/Effect, Fire, 1200/1150) also in defence mode." Then as he announced in front of him stood a demon with a large shield and a soldier with a sniper rifle both on their knees. "Now I'll use Sharpshooter's effect which allows him to remove from play two cards from each of your hands." he explained as Sharpshooter pointed his rifle. "Now fire!" he ordered and upon command Sharpshooter fired four blasts that struck two cards from each of their opponents and caused them to vanish. Daniel and Karen just gave an angry glare. "Now I'll activate from my hand the spell Dance of the Storm which allows me to special summon Galactic Hero Storm Master (level 6, Fairy/Effect, Light, 2900/2500) from my deck." he explained as the spell card appeared before him before it shattered and a girl with white hair who was surrounded by lightning appeared. "Not only that but Shield Fiend is a Tuner so I'm tuning my level 2 Sharpshooter and level 6 Storm Master with my level 2 Shield Fiend." Upon command Shield Fiend began to glow and split into two orbs that became rings. Then Sharpshooter and Storm Master flew into the rings and became transparent causing six orbs to come out of Storm Master and two out of Sharpshooter which aligned into a straight row and formed a tunnel of light. "Eternal flame of life which renews every generation revive and burn bright once more!" he chanted. "Synchro Summon. Come forth Phoenix Dragon (level 10, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Fire, 3650/3950)!" Then from the tunnel of light a dragon covered in feathers, with four wings, large talons, and a beak. "Now I'll activate the continous spell Multifield. This spell forces all of us to activate field spells at the same time and as long as this spell stays active all four field spell stay together. So I'm activating the field spell Galactic Dark Realm Nova Space." Then Shawn's part of the field became black with a few stars and a planet about to explode. "I'm activating the field spell Luminious Spark." Luna said as a bright light surrounded her to the point that you could only see her silhouette. "Oh before I forget even though each team has two field spells active each one can use the other's effect." Shawn explained. "Fine I activate the field spell Umi." Karen declared as she was surrounded by what seemed like an ocean. "And I'll activate the field spell Yami." Daniel declared as a large purple space formed around him. "Now thanks to my Nova Space my dragon's ATK increase 300 points." explained Shawn. "Now Phoenix Dragon destroy his Venom Cobra with Sonic Fire Storm." On command Phoenix Dragon was surrounded by fire which then became a tornado and destroyed Venom Cobra. "Damn you." he cursed in rage. "Now I'll play two facedowns and end my turn." he said putting two cards face down which appeared in front of him. "My draw." declared Karen. "I'm going to summon a monster in defense mode, lay a facadown, and end my turn." she said as a card appeared sideways in front of her and she smiled sadistically. "Alright its my turn then. I draw." Luna declared. "Now I summon Sunny pixie (level 1, Spellcaster/Tuner, Light, 300/400) in attack mode." Then a small fairy appeared before her and stood on her shoulder. She then looked at Shawn and smiled. Shawn just nodded. "Now I'll remove Dance of the Storm from play which allows me to special summon Galactic Hero Storm Master from the graveyard on the side of the field of the player who's turn it is." Then he took the card out of his graveyard and Storm Master appeared on Luna's side of the field. "Now I'm tuning Storm Master with Sunny Pixie." Then Sunny Pixie flew into the air and became an orb which became a disk that Storm Master flew into becoming transparent. Then six orbs flew out of her which aligned into a straight row forming a tunnel of light. "Under my protection you have nothing to fear. Bestow upon me your power." Luna chanted "Synchro summon. Rise Ancient Fairy Dragon" Then from the tunnel of light a dragon emerged a dragon that had butterfly like wings, with a golden armor, and green hair. "Now I use the spell Galactic Fusion to combine Ancient Fairy Dragon with Phoenix Dragon into Oserion Dragon of Ancient Force (Level 12, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, Light, 5000/5000)!" declared Shawn as one of the cards he had face down stood and both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Phoenix Dragon were absorbed into a vortex out of which emerged a green dragon that was surrounded by a green aura. The dragon also had enormous wings that seemed to sparkle, a tail that looked like it could rip anything to shreds, and scales that looked like a powerful armor. "Hey Luna what do you say you show them what we do as a team?" Shawn asked Luna with a grin. "Yes let's do it." she replied. "Oserion destroy her face down with Blazing Wing!" Luna commanded. Then Oserion's wings began to shine and became surrounded by fire. Then as Oserion flew at the card it flipped and a small round beetle emerged that got sliced in half causing it to explode. "I play one face down and I end my turn." she ended sliding a card face down. "Now during the end phase the fusion material monsters used to summon Oserion are special summoned onto the field." explained Shawn as lights flew out of both their graveyards causing Ancient Fairy Dragon and Phoenix Dragon reappeared on the field. "Alright my draw then!" declared Daniel "Now it's time for payback. I summon Gaiant Soldier of Stone (Level 4, Warrior, Earth, 800/2000) in defense mode." he said as a giant golem appeared before him on one knee. "Now I activate the spell Double Summon which allows me to normal summon once more this turn so I release Giant Soldier of Stone to summon Summoned Skull (Level 6, Fiend, Dark, 2500/1200)." Then as he said Giant Soldier of Stone was absorbed into a colorful sphere and a skeleton with some tissue in its chest, horns, large wings, and claws appeared before him. "Now because of my Yami field spell my skull's ATK points increase 300. Now I'll activate two spells first Direct Slash which allows my monster to attack an opponent directly and Sword of Dark Destruction which increases my monster's ATK points another 400 but decreases its DEF 200, so now Summoned Skull attack the girl directly!" and upon command Summoned Skull began focusing lightning onto the sword that had appeared in its claw. "Not so fast!" said Shawn. "Hang on, what are you doing?" asked Luna. "My job which is to protect you Luna-sama. I activate the trap Target Change. This trap can only be used in a two on two duel. When you target my partner or one of her monsters as the target of an attack it changes the attack target to me or one of my monsters, but since you targeted her the attack hits me." Then as Summoned Skull charged at Luna it turned and stabbed Shawn in the side then struck him with a high voltage of electricity. Shawn as he yelled in pain as he was shocked and his life points went down to 800. "Shawn are you okay?" asked Ichigo as Shawn fell to his knees and he began coughing blood as his side also bled. "What just happend?" asked Rukia in disbelief. "Didn't we tell you?" asked Daniel. "All the damage you take here is more than real." "Oh really...I could have never...guessed it." Shawn said sarcastically as he struggled to get back to his feet. "Can you keep going?" asked Luna. "D-don't worry I'll be fine." Shawn replied as he clutched his left side where the blood continued to pour. "Well I play a facedown and end my turn." Daniel said with a smile. "M-my draw then." Shawn said drawing. 'Oh man I can't hold it back much longer.' he thought to himself. "Hey Shawn are alright?" he asked again. Then Shawn turned around and Ichigo, Rukia, and Luna noticed his eyes had changed. They were cat-like but with a slightly insane smile on his face. "No way already **he** took over?" Luna questioned. "Hey what's going on?" Rukia asked Luna. "I'm just the flip side of the coin." he responded with a voice that sounded like two people were speaking at the same time. "Now where was I?" he said looking at Daniel and Karen with an evil look. "I summon Galactic Hero Celestial Warrior (Level 4, Warrior/Spirit, Light, 1800/1400) in attack mode. Now activate my warrior's effect which allows me to return one card from my graveyard to my hand and I'm returning Shield Fiend to my hand." Then a knight with wings and a sword made of light appeared before him. "Now I equip my warrior with the Warrior's Crest spell card which increases my monster's ATK points 400 for every warrior type monster in all the graveyards. Giving my monster an 800 pointed boost increasing his ATK to 2600 plus an additional 300 point boost from my Nova Space field spell giving us a grand total of 2900." he explained. "Now Celestial Warrior attack Karen directly." he ordered. "I activate my trap Negate Attack to stop your attack!" she said as her facedown raised and a Celestial Warrior stop stopped right before striking her. "I end my turn and at the end phase my Celestial Warrior returns to my hand." he said as Celestial Warrior began to glow and returned to his hand. "Alright my draw!" declared Karen. "I activate the spell Masquerade." she said as the card arose in front of her and various colors shot out "This allows me to control my partner's monster as my own so Summoned Skull attack the girl directly again!" she commanded. Upon command Summoned Skull charged at Luna. "I don't think so!" Shawn said still having trouble standing. "I activate my Magna Shield trap card. This trap stays active for five turns and deflects an attack with double the force back to its point of origin." he explained as Summoned Skull struck the shield and exploded. "And guess what, this means that both of you take Summoned Skull's ATK points as damage." he continued explaining as they both fell to their knees and their life points dropped to 800. "I lay a face down and end my turn." Karen said in an angry voice. "My draw then." declared Luna. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn (Level 4, Beast/Effect, Earth, 1800/1000) in attack mode." and just as she announced the horse with appeared with a sapphire colored mane and with its horn shining. "Now once per turn I can look at the top card of my deck and if it's a spell I can add it to my hand." she explained as she the drew a card and turned it around to showing her Horn of the Unicorn spell to their opponents. "Now I equip it to my Sunlight Unicorn which increases his ATK points 700 for a total of 2500." she explained as a light surrounded his horn. "Now Sunlight Unicorn a...." right before she finished she was interupted. "Hang on a sec." "Why?" asked Luna. "Her facedown." Shawn warned. 'Damn it!' thought Karen as she saw that he kept Luna from falling into her Mirror Force trap card. "Right. For now I end my battle phase to activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's second effect which allows me to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand so I summon Kuribon (Level 1, Fairy/Effect, Light, 300/200) in defence mode." Then a small creature covered in fur with a bow around it's tail appeared in front of her. "Now I play three facedowns and end my turn." 'Why haven't they attacked with their dragons?' thought Daniel. Unknown to them but the multi field spell card had a limitation which was that if a dragon type monster is on the field it can only attack once every four turns. "My draw then!" declared Daniel. "Now I activate the spell card Scapegoat which summons four Scape Tokens onto my field. Then I release two of them so summon Spiral Serpent (Level 8, Sea Serpent, Water, 2900/2900). Now its ATK points increase 300 thanks to Umi, but because of your Magna Shield we can't attack said or else it'll be destroyed so I end my turn." said Daniel. "Okay my draw then!" declared Luna. "Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that facedown." she said pointing to Karen's facedown. Then the card arose in front of her and lightning hit the card Karen had face down destroying it. 'No!' she thought. "Now Sunlight Unicorn destroy Spiral Serpent!" she ordered and upon command the stallion began charging towards the serpent. "You're that eager to lose are you?" asked Daniel. But then Sunlight Unicorn destroyed Spiral Sepent. "What? Impossible." Daniel said as his life points went down to 300. "Not really because Multifield gives our monsters a power boost for every active field spell. And now its been enough time so what do you think?" Luna asked Shawn. "Go ahead." said Shawn. "Ancient Fairy Dragon attack him directly with Eternal Sunshine!" Luna ordered and Ancient Fairy Dragon flew upwards and extended her wings out of which a light shot out and hit Daniel sending his life points to 0. "NO Daniel!" exclaimed Karen. "Now I end my turn." she said. "You gonna pay!" she yelled. "My Draw!" she declared. "Now I activate the spell Dark Hole." she said in a maniacal rage. "Not so fast I send Galactic Hero Infernal Shadow to the graveyard from my hand to negate and destroy your Dark Hole." said Shawn sliding a card into his graveyard which caused Dark Hole to be destroyed. "DAMN IT!" she screamed. "I end my turn." she said really pissed. "Alright my draw then." Shawn said. "Now Oserion end this with Shining Claw." then Oserion's claws began to glow and he slashed Karen dropping her life points to 0 as she fell to her knees. "Congratulations on your victory." said Karen in a double sounding voice. "And as promised they are yours." continued Daniel in a similar voice as Nel and the purple haired soul reaper, who were still unconcious, floated to the them. "Also because we lost you must take these." Karen said as she handed a card to Luna and Daniel handed a card to Shawn. "Why are you giving us these cards?" Shawn asked. "It is the rule we have. Similar to the rules of the Battle City tournament which was held many years ago if we lose we must give you our best card and if we win we take your best card and this." explained Daniel as he and Karen handed them small rings to each of them. "What are these for?" asked Luna but before either of them could answer they were surrounded by fire and pulled down. Then a bright light appeared out of nowhere and Shawn, Luna, Ichigo, and Rukia found themselves back on the room of the school along with Nel and the purple haired soul reaper who were both unconcious. "Any idea what that was about?" asked Ichigo turning to Shawn who collapsed on the floor due to the loss of blood. "Shawn!" Luna nearly screamed as she shook him trying to awaken him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ichigo: Well looks the duels over but any idea of what that was about?

Luna: No and even worse Shawn's been gravely injured.

Leo: Hey Luna did you know someone special is coming next chapter.

Luna: Really who?

Nel: Don't spoil it!

Rukia: What's that?

Luna: What's what?

CRASH

Ichigo: What the **** was that?

Matt: Sorry wrong story.

Rukia: That was wierd.

Uryu: Well please read the next chapter: Unite and Withstand.


	3. Hospital Visits

Duels of Destiny

Disclaimer

I do not own Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or any of their characters. Also if I make any mistakes please tell me because this is my second fanfic and sorry if it takes me a long time to get the other chapters but my computer got several viruses and you how it can get.

Chapter 3 Hospital Visits

It had been about four hours and Ichigo, Rukia, and Luna were in the hospital waiting on the doctor to tell them something about Shawn's condition. They left Nel and the purple haired soul reaper with Urahara. Luna, being worried sick, was pacing frantically.

"Don't worry Luna, he'll be fine." Rukia reassured the blue-green haired teen.

"I know it's just that I can't help but think that its my fault." she replied almost crying.

"Hey sis, how's he doing?" asked a boy who looked like her but had his hair little higher and wore jeans along with a blue t-shirt that read 'What's Up?' with a light blue vest that had short sleeves.

"They haven't told us anything yet." she responded.

"So who are they?" asked the teen looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Oh right, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki I'm in Shawn's class." Ichigo introduced himself shaking Leo's hand.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki I'm also in Shawn's class." Rukia introduced herself with a smile.

"I'm Leo, Luna's twin brother, as you can probably tell." Leo introduced himself.

"So what happend to him?" he asked becoming serious.

"We had a duel where all the damage became real." Luna began explaining which triggered something in his mind.

"Wait, was it a Dark Signer or someone like that?" he asked remembering the duel he and his sister had against Demak a few years back.

"No this was worse because when Summoned Skull attacked me Shawn used a trap to redirect the attack and Summoned Skull stabbed him with the Sword of Dark Destruction then he sent like 2000 volts through the sword and shocked him." Luna continued to explain on the verge of tears.

"Calm down sis." Leo said trying to calm his sister down.

"You know that Kara, Charlie, Jessica, or Chandler would have done the same for either Akiza, Yusei, Jack, or Crow." he continued trying to calm her down as she cried in his arm. Then a group of people entered.

"Hey Luna are you okay?" asked a woman with magenta colored hair which was tied with a hair clip who hugged Luna.

"Yes I'm fine Akiza. I'm just worried about Shawn."

"Don't be." a voice said.

"Shawn has a strong fighting spirit so he won't give up, you'll see." a guy with really spiky hair said.

"So Luna who are they?" asked Rukia.

"I'm Akiza Izinski." Akiza introduced herself as she shook Rukia's hand.

"I'm Yusei Fudo." the spiky haired guy introduced himself shaking Ichigo's hand.

"The name's Jack Atlas." said a blonde guy who wore a white trench coat, a black choker, and earings that were just A's introduced himself.

"You can just call me Crow." another guy introduced himself who had spiky orange hair, with a brown head band that had some rings introduced himself.

"I'm Jessica." a blond girl with an accent similar to Jack's who wore some pink Converse, a light blue skirt, a black Twilight shirt introduced herself.

"I'm Jared but my friends call me Chandler." a tan guy with short black hair,Blue jeans, a black t-shirt of Deathnote, wearing some Converse, with a watch, and a black wristband that had a target on it introduced himself.

"Why Chandler?" asked Ichigo.

"Because he makes the dumbest jokes and we compare him to Chandler from the sitcom Friends." explained Jessica smacking in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"My name's Charlie." the Jamaican teen, wearing green Rude fit jeans, a yellow t-shirt, black Converse, and a digital watch introduced himself.

"I'm Kara, Shawn's cousin." a girl with long blond hair with blue highlights wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt with a thunder bolt on the front, a black wristband on her left wrist, and a black studded choker introduced herself.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced himself.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia also introduced herself.

"So what happend?" asked Jessica.

"We had a tag duel against a guy and a girl and won but when I was going to be attacked directly Shawn used a trap to redirect the attack to him." Luna explained.

"Wait but how could that have hurt him enough to send him here?" asked Charlie.

"We were in something they called a spirit dome." Ichigo said.

"Apparently any damage recieved in that space becomes real and so do the monsters." continued Luna.

"Wait. But that doesn't explain why he wound up here." said Kara confused.

"Well they had some spell I had never seen before that would've allowed him to attack me directly with Summoned Skull while it was equipped with the Sword of Dark Destruction and had a additional boost with a Yami field spell. So when he tried to attack me directly Shawn used a trap to redirect the attack and take the hit." Luna explained almost crying again and in pain of holding back her tears. "Summoned Skull stabbed him with the Sword of Dark Destruction and shocked him."

"Hello I'm Dr. Hyde (not that Dr. Hyde I was watching That 70's Show when I thought of the name) are you the friends of Shawn Garrett?" asked a doctor approaching them.

"Yes, how is he?" responded Kara. "His wounds were severe bit he's stable now. You may go in but he's unconcious right now. You may go in and see him." explained Dr. Hyde.

"Thanks Doc." said Chandler as they entered the room.

"Whoa." said Kara as they saw various tubes connected to him and a sack of blood next to an I.V.

"I think I forgot to mention that he needed a blood transfusion due to a large loss of blood." the doctor said just realizing that he hadn't mentioned it before.

"Oh My God." Luna said right before she burst into tears.

"Whoa! Never had I seen him like this." said Jessica as she approached the guy that to her was like a brother.

"Hey does Star know about this?" asked Yusei.

"Actually yes I do." answered the voice of a child from behind Kara.

"Whoa!" Kara nearly screamed "I've told you not to do that!!" Kara exclaimed with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist." answered a girl who was about five years old.

"How did you know he was here?" asked Leo.

"Who do you think built his duel disk. After all you didn't think I'd leave him without keeping tabs on him did you?" she reponded pointing to a bracelet Shawn was wearing.

"So, um, who are you?" asked Rukia trying to be polite.

"This is Shawn's adopted sister." Kara explained.

"My name's Star." she introduced herself.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." she introduced herself in her usual fake but in a somewhat distant voice.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki we're in your bother's class." Ichigo introduced himself.

"Oh yes your the two soul reaper that were betted in that duel." she said.

"How'd you know that?!" asked Ichigo.

"Because whenever Shawn duels his duel disk lets me keep track what's going on around him so even though he was in an alternate plane I still saw everything that happend." she explained looking at her brother.

"It's kinda late so we should probably go home." suggested Yusei.

"Yes but someone has to stay with Shawn." said Akiza.

"I'll stay." Star said sitting down next to her brother. "I'll stay too." said Luna as she finished wiping her tears.

"Alright we'll watch the house." said Yusei as he and everyone else left.

The next morning Luna and Star awakened to the sun in their eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Luna heard a voice greet her from the bed as he sat up revealing somewhat bloody bandages around his waist.

"Shawn!!!" she exclaimed crying happily hugging him tightly.

"Luna" he barely managed to choke out due to Luna squeezing him.

"Luna let him go before you kill him." said Star as she tried to pry the worried Luna off him.

"Right sorry. I was just so worried about you." Luna told Shawn right before she smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" asked Shawn rubbing his head.

"That was for making me worry so much." Luna scolded him which caused Star to laughing.

"Well I should probably be getting ready for school." Shawn said trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't." said Luna pushing him back onto the bed.

"Luna you know that either way I'm am going to go to school." Shawn said in a serious tone.

"Fine but you have to promise not to do anything dangerous." Luna said.

"Luna you know how he is." Star told Luna.

"I guess you're right." Luna replied.

"Excuse me girls. I can't change with you two in here. Then Luna and Star stepped outside of the room. About ten minutes pssed and they wondered why he was taking so long.

"Hey Shawn we don't have all day." Luna said entering the room.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" yelled Luna.

"What's wrong?" asked Star entering the room.

"Wow. He's gotten faster hasn't he?" asked Star in a playful tone.

"Where is he?" asked Luna. Star smiled and pointed to a ventilation shaft.

"Well how's Shawn?" asked Ichigo as he entered the room with Rukia, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime.

"He's kinda gone." she responded pointing at the vent.

"Look we better go look for him, how about we split up?" suggested Luna.

"Alright. How about Luna and Uryu look in this floor, Ichigo and Orihime check the third floor, and Rukia and I will check in the second floor." said Star.

"Let's go." they said spliting up and heading for an elevator. Once they got off they started looking.

"So Rukia are you and Ichigo a couple?" asked Star.

"What?!" asked Rukia in disbelief.

"No Way!" she responded.

"Alright now that we started talking how's about you ask me what you wanted to?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Rukia tried lying in an innocent.

"Don't lie. They may not have told you this but I'm a genuise and I can tell when someone is lying." she responded.

"It's not that I wanted to ask you something it's just that we're alike." Rukia said in a distant voice.

"How so?" asked Star.

"Because I was also was adopted by my brother."

"Oh I see. But my story is a bit different. However for now we should focus on looking for Shawn." she said.

At the same time Luna and Uryu were searching the fourth floor.

"So how long ago did you start school?" asked Uryu trying to make conversation.

"Not too long ago." she responded.

"About three weeks." they heard a familiar voice say. They turned around.

"Looking for someone?" Shawn asked eating the cheeseburger in his hand.

"Shawn. Where have you been?" Luna asked angrily.

"I knew you guys wouldn't let me go to the cafeteria so snuck over there to get something to eat." he answered taking another bite of his burger.

"What's wrong with your eye?" asked Uryu noticing that the center of Shawn's right eye was now red.

"Whoa." Luna said just noticing Shawn's eye.

"What?" he asked. Then Luna pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and put it in front of Shawn's right eye.

"Cool, I didn't I could do that." he said with a smile as he looked at his eye.

"Hey guys we should probably tell the others we found you." Luna said.

"Yes she's right." Uryu said pulling out his cell phone.

"There I just texted everyone else so they should be"

"Well hello there." a girl interupted.

"Am I interupting something?" asked the girl who was wearing pinkish white shorts, a pink and grey short sleeve shirt, and had her hair tied back .

"Who are you?" asked Uryu.

"I'm Cynthia and this." she began noticing someone was missing. "Hey!!!"

"Sorry I was in the bathroom." said another girl who looked exactly like like the first but wore a white shirt with blue flowers, a blue skirt, skater shoes, and her hair also tied back. "I'm Ivy." she introduced herself.

"And what are you two doing here?" asked Shawn.

"You know them?" asked Luna.

"Yes they're the cousins of a friend of mine and they're also one of the best tag team duelists." he responded.

"So there you." Akiza said walking towards them.

"Hey sis." Shawn greeted.

"Sis? You never said you had a sister." Ivy said confused.

"She's not biologically my sister she's just kind of like and older sister to me." explained Shawn as he held on to his wound. "Look we have to head for school so I'll see you two later, okay?"

"Hey Shawn, you feeling better?" asked Ichigo as he and the others approached him.

"Kind of except that I'm really sore at the moment." Shawn said with a smile.

"How can you smile when you have such an injury." asked Rukia.

"That's just the way he is. He never lets anything put him down. Even if it's trying to finish an all you can eat buffet." explained Kara with a small laughter rememebering when they were children and he tried to finish an entire buffet.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Charlie said chuckling. "He ate so much he had to get his stomach pumped.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. The place said 'All You Can Eat" and I ate all I could eat. Totally worth it." he said confidently and everyone started to laugh. "Hey guys since today's friday how about you guys some over tonight to my house so we can watch the Final Destination movies?" he suggested Shawn with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Final Destination?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah and you can invite some of your soul reaper friends Rukia." Shawn said smiling.

"What do you mean soul reaper?" Ichigo asked trying to sound innocent.

"Don't play dumb Ichigo all of them figured that stuff out a while ago. Not only that all of us can see spirits so there's really no point in you guy..."

"What wrong Shawn?" asked Yusei noticing Shawn's suddenly serious expression.

Then Shawn just took off running towards the stairs.

"Hey wait!" Jessica said as they all ran trying to keep up with him. Once at the stairs Shawn started to jump on the stair rails opposite sides from each other.

"What is this dark power? It's just like the dark power that surrounded Shawn during the duel.

"Damn it." Jessica cursed. "That thing is out again."

"Well I guess we don't have a choice." Kara said looking at the other guardians. They just nodded. "Stand back." she warned.

"Angel Shine!"

"Aquatica High Tide!"

"Cyclone Twister!"

"Shadow Lurk!"

Jessica, Kara, Charlie, and Chandler yelled holding out their right hand.

"What the hell?" asked Ichigo as Kara shined blue, Charlie shined green, Jessica shined in white, Chandler shined in blackish-purple.

Once the lights vanished they saw Kara with a blue skirt, a blue short sleeve shirt with a shark in the front, with a vest the had a snowflake on the back and three wavy lines on the right side on the chest, and a sword on her back. Charlie with his eyes green, with green pants, a green shirt that had a falcon on it, with a vest that had a tornado on the back and wings on the right side of the chest, and a sword on the left side of his belt. Jessica with white hair with a white skirt, a white short sleeve shirt that had a white bengal tiger with wings in the front, with a vest that had wings in the back and a halo on the chest on the right side, and her sword on the left side of her belt.

"Holy crap." Ichigo said stunned.

"You guys coming?" asked Aquatica as she and the other guardian started jumping after Shawn.

"Right." Ichigo replied using his substitute combat pass to leave his body and Rukia used her soul candy to exit her gigai and followed the others.

"Come on even if we can't do anything lets at least try to help." said Yusei

"Alright let's go then." Jack said as all of them headed up the stairs.

On the roof Aquatica, Cyclone, Angel, and Shadow had just arrived along with Ichigo and Rukia.

"What is this power?" asked Rukia looking at Shawn but with hair, a red short sleeve shirt that had a phoenix in the front, with a vest that had fire on the back and a small flame on the right side of the chest, and a sword on the left side of his belt.

"Well hello Inferno." Aquatica said with a smile. Her smile quickly fell when he turned around and saw his eyes bloodshot.

"Can you feel that?" he asked with his voice sounding like two people talking simultaniously. Right at that moment a blackish-purplish ring of fire surrounded him.

"What's going on?" asked Rukia. Then she turned to Ichigo and saw his hollow mask forming on his face.

"What is that?" Ichigo said unable to control or stop hollowfication.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, but I can't dehollowify." Ichigo replied with the same type of voice Inferno had.

Right then the ring of fire became a column and vanished. As they observed they saw Inferno emerge with all his clothes in black and purple except for his hair which was still red and his eyes which looked like blood red cat eyes.

"What the f*** is going on for the 3rd f****** time. Seriously why hasn't anyone f****** answered that one f****** question!!!!!!!!!" yelled Rukia pissed off.

"Um Rukia?" asked Orihime extremely nervous.

"Sorry but look up." Inferno said looking at the sky.

As everyone looked up and the signers, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime just arrived on the roof.

"What is that?" asked Rukia.

"I think we're going to have our hands full." Inferno said seeing all the creatures in the sky.

"Looks like fun." Cyclone said with a smile.

"Everyone get ready!" Inferno warned as the guardians pulled out their swords, Ichigo and Rukia pulled out their Zanpakutos, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime readied their weapons, and the signers pulled out their duel disks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inferno: Well looks like we have a great battle ahead of us.

Aquatica: I know, and it looks like this will be fun.

Shadow: That maybe true but don't let you guard down.  
Renji: Hey Rukia why didn't you tell me about this I'd love to get in on this.

Rukia: It's not like this was planned Renji.

Yusei: We may not get what's going on but we'll help in any way we can.

Akiza: Right you guys won't be alone.

Leo: By the way what's Final Destination?

Cyclone: Just about one of the best horror movie franchises in the world. Wait till you see it man.

Orihime: Hey I'll bring something to eat while we watch the movies.

Inferno: That's okay Orihime.

Ichigo: Hey Yusei that red motorcycle thing is yours right?"

Yusei: Yes.

Ichigo: Someone just stole bike.

Yusei: What?! (runs to the window) Hey wait!!!!!

Yusei leaves

Luna: Well please read the next chapter Ready for Battle. Full Force Combat.

Inferno: And if you're not down with that we only have two words for you!

Everyone: S*ck It!


	4. Ready for Battle Full Force Combat!

Duels of Destiny

Disclaimer

I do not own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Sorry I took so long to post this chapter but my computer wound up getting water damaged and I had to get it replaced.

Chapter 4 Ready for Battle. Full Force Combat!

"Let's do this!" Inferno yelled out. Then Ivy raised her arm revealing a thunderbolt on her forearm.

"Electrix Flash!" she yelled as lightning came down on her and suddenly her eyes became blue and yellow, she now had a skirt that was also blue and yellow, and a vest in the same color scheme as her skirt but with a Cobra on the back carrying a sword on her back.

"Everyone NOW!"

"Phoenix Blaze!" Inferno yelled as the blade of his sword became fire.

"Hunt Great White!" Aquatica yelled as the blade of her sword became water that froze.

"Shine through and reveal Winged Tiger!" Angel yelled as the blade of her sword became pure white energy.

"Lurk from the darkness Grey Wolf!" Shadow yelled as the blade of his sword became black energy with a purplish aura.

"Rave like a hurricane Gyrofalcon." Cyclone yelled out as the blade of his sword became a small tornado.

"Electrify Viper!" Electrix yelled as the blade of her sword became electricity.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said as she slid her hand on the blade of her zanpakuto causing a long white ribbon to emerge from it going to the base of it.

"We're helping too!" Yusei declared.

"Hang on guys." Inferno said looking at his adopted sister. "Star were you able to finish the project?"

"Yes but I even been able to test them." She responded.

"Well looks it's time to test them out." He said tossing a small watch to Star.

"Alright" she replied turning to the signers and Cynthia. "let's go." she said running back down the stairs.

"Good luck." Cynthia said to her twin sister.

"Thanks now go." Electrix replied

"What project?" asked Angel.

"I'll have to answer that later because right now we have our hands full." he answered.

"What are those things?" asked Chad as an armor appeared on his right arm.

"I don't know, but they're definitely not hollows or arrancars but why do they just look like silhouettes." Uryu said getting his bow out.

"Well whatever they are we're going to have to take them out." Ichigo said still unable to dehollowify.

"Everyone get together!" Inferno said just having gotten an idea. "Look we're going to have to fight in the air but your guys can't fly or air jump right?"

"Come to think of it you're right." Uryu realized.

"You five stand right here." Inferno said talking to Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. As they stood where they were told a red and black circle appeared at their feet. "Chaos! Empire of light and dark which never ceases to battle. Lend me the strength to endow these warriors with the freedom of flight!" he chanted as the circle became brighter. "Hybrid's 72nd High Flier's Shot." Then the circle flashed and vanished.

"What did you do?" asked Rukia.

"I gave the five of you the ability to fly though I'm not sure how long it's going to last." he answered. "Now let's do this." he said as they all began flying towards the creatures.

"Let's rock" Shadow said pointing the right palm of his hand to some of the creatures. "Dark Abyss!" then a black sphere formed on his hand and sucked in some of the creatures.

"Frost tide!" Aquatica said as a lot of water surrounded her, swept a large number of creatures, and then froze them shattering shortly after.

"Falcon's Storm!" Cyclone said as a tornado surrounded his body and then spread catching several creatures in a tornado that seemed to have a void causing them to be cut.

"Celestial Fang!" Angel said flying with her sword in front of her out of which a bright white aura surrounded her and a giant white tiger with wings surrounded her as it roared and swallowed some of the creatures,

"Velocity Blaze!" Inferno said as his body became engulfed in fire and he flew through several creatures at an amazing speed that seemed to exceed the speed of sound causing several of the creatures to be cut in half.

"Electric Venom!" Electrix said as a surge of electricity surrounded her body while she began spinning until a giant Cobra was seen hissing at them as it spat electricity at many of the creatures.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his zanpakuto causing a large blue wave of energy to hit many of the creatures.

Then four lines of snow appeared in front of Rukia. "Tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!" she said as what seemed like a blizzard fire out of her zanpakuto striking down several creatures incasing them in ice.

Then Chad began firing several shots of energy from his right arm while Uryu fired several arrows.

"Tsubaki Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Orihime yelled as one part of her hair clips appeared in front of them and shot forward cutting several of the creatures.

"At this rate we may not even need help." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Don't be so sure. Look." Angel said pointing at several more creatures that began to appear.

"It seems that for each one destroyed three more appear in its place." Uryu said dodging an attack.

"If that's the case what do you suggest we do?" Shadow asked.

"All we can do is keep fighting for now." he responded firing another arrow.

"Blaze of the emperor's rule which thunders fear into the hearts of people upon the final sight!" Inferno began to chant. "Hybrid's 21st Dark Fire Meteor!" he said as a big black-reddish fire ball fired out of his hand engulfing several creatures causing several more to appear.

"Damn it." Ichigo cursed as he became surrounded by several creatures. Then he began to expel a large amount of his spiritual pressure and placed his zanpakuto in front of him and placed his left arm on his right bicep. "Ban-Kai!" he said as a huge explosion of black and red energy was expelled from his body. "Tensa Zangetsu." he said charging at several creatures.

"Hey don't be so reckless!" Cyclone said dodging a slash from one of the creatures.  
"Just try to focus on the battle until backup arrives." Inferno said punching one of the creatures. Then his watch started beeping. "Everything ready?" he said tapping the screen.

"Yes and they're on their way." Star responded.

"Great because I'm not sure how long we can hold out for before we start losing energy." he responded shooting a fireball to one of the creatures.

"They should be there should be there shortly so just hang tight."

"Alright over and out." then he turned to the others. "Hey guys we got reinforcements come in shortly."

"Great because at this rate we may run out of energy and get slaughtered." yelled out Shadow cutting one of the creatures with his dark sword.

"Hado 33! Sokatsui!" Rukia yelled as a large amount of blue fire shot out of her right palm.

"Hybrid's 26th Coils of Nightmares!" Inferno yelled as strange vines appeared to be sprouting from his back and latching onto several creatures at once causing them to be convered in a black smog as they screamed.

"Has anyone else noticed that each time one of these guys bleeds it always changes colors?" Cyclone yelled out.

"Hey I was just thinking that." Electrix yelled back as she slashed a creature's head off.

"Inferno watch your back!" Aquatica yelled seeing that one of the creature's was about to back stab him.

"What?!" he said turning.

"Solar Burst!"

Right then the creature burst into flames.

"What happend?" asked Cyclone.

Then with a smile Inferno said "They happened." pointing at five new warriors in armor with wings.

"This is awesome." they heard one of the five warriors yelled.

"Who are they?" asked Ichigo as he dodged hit.

"Don't you recognize them." Inferno said with a wide smile as he slashed another creature.

"No way!" Angel said excited.

"Yeah and we're here to help." Yusei said flying forward to where everyone could see wearing a white glittering armor.

"So that's the project you were talking about?" asked Angel.

"No time to explain now you guys still have your hands full." Luna said stepping out wearing saphire colored shoes and shin guards, along with a saphire skirt, a golden chest plate, gloves which reached up to her elbows, on the back of her hands golden with rubies, butterfly like wings on her back, and a gold and red helmet with a saphire in the middle of her forehead.

Then Akiza, Crow, and Jack flew out and also began to fight. Akiza wore a flower armor that was a similar color as her hair, Crow wore a black armor that had orange colored lines that resembled a bird, and Jack's armor was black and magenta with twisted horns on the helmet similar to a goat's.

"Alright let's do this!" Yusei said as the wings of his armor began to glow as he flew through several creatures.

"Explosive Fist!" Jack said as his right fist began to glow and he punched straight through several creatures causing them to explode.

"Black Rose Rain!" Akiza yelled out as several flaming rose petals shot out of her armor burning several creatures.

"Black Wing Twister!" Crow yelled as he began spinning at a high speed going through several creatures.

Right then as Rukia slashed one of the creatures another was about to slash her from behind when a man with long black hair with a wierd white clip, a soul reaper uniform with a white haori, and a white scarf appeared behind her and put his sword to block the creature's attack.

"Brother." Rukia said suprised to see him there.

"I was sent here to help with this fight along with them." Byakuya replied pointing at seven other soul reapers, two also wearing haoris.

"Reign over the frozed heavens! Hyorinmaru!" one of the soul reapers yelled out slashing his sword as a blue dragon made of ice flew at and hit several creatures.

Then a woman vanished out of her haori and began fighting hand to hand with the creatures taking them down one by one.

"Not bad Soifon." another woman's voice said as she appeared.

"Lady Yorouichi!" she said suprised as a purple haired, dark skin woman appeared before her.

"Extend Hozukimaru!" yelled out a bald guy putting the sheath of his sword to the base as it turned into a staff with a blade at the end of it and he began to attack.

"Roar Zabimaru!" a red haired soul reaper who was tattooed as his zanpakuto became like a really big saw that extended like a whip cutting several creatures.

"Roar Haineko!" a woman yelled out as the blade of her sword became ashes that attacked several creatures.

"Bloom Fuji Kujaku!" yelled out a purple haired man with a wierd red thing coming out of his eyebrow going up and a yellow one going to the side as he slashed the some of the creatures.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his sword spread into several very small pink looking blades as they began swarming several creatures.

"Hey save some for us!" yelled out the purple haired soul reaper as she and Nel both appeared ready to fight. "Bring them to the twilight Mirokumaru!" she said as her zanpakuto became a spear like priest's staff from which a tornado flew and struck several creatures.

"Now it's my turn." Nel said as she went at a high speed and slashed several creatures in seconds but unfortunately the were still multiplying

"Blazing fist." Inferno yelled as his fist was engulfed in fire with which he punched a creature. "Damn it" he cursed panting. "I don't know how much longer I can keep going for." he said to himself. Right then as a creature was about to strike the white haired captain from behind he teleported and pushed him away and he attacked by one creature which split into nine attacking together they took hurt him and destroyed his vest.

"No!" yelled the captain watching as Inferno fell.

Then Luna turned and saw Inferno as he fell and landed face down onto the roof of a building. "I've gotta help him." she said to herself as she tried to fly towards him but was blocked by several creatures more which stood just trying assaulting. Hit after hit Luna dodged enraged but could not finish them off because too may kept coming.

As Inferno lay there within the recesses of his own mind there was almost a battle going on.

"You see what you did you fool." the spirit of a flaming bird said as it began going into a human form.

"Don't try to pin this on me you dumbass. If had just let me do this myself!" yelled out a vampire with bony bat like wings, red eyes, and a tale who was just as angry.

"So you can be as wreckless as always?! I think not!" responded the phoenix.

"Guys!" they heard another voice say. "Look right now it doesn't matter what we agree or disagree on if I die both of you die with me. The only way we can get through this alive." Shawn said appearing before them. "Will the two of you fight along side me." he said smiling as he put his hand in.

"I will always fight by your side master." the phoenix said putting in his flaming hand.

"I guess I don't have a choice." the vampire scoffed as he also put his hand in.

Right at that moment everyone felt an energy unlike anything any of them had ever felt before.

"What is that?!" Ichigo asked in bankai as he used his black getsuga tensho on another creature.

Then they all saw Inferno flying upwards with his eyes closed as though he were a zombie. At that moment several creatures tried to fly at him. Right then he opened his eyes which became pitch black and a red circle appeared in the middle of each eye, his shirt completely tore to pieces as the phoenix on his back began glowing and a new mark appeared on his chest and stomach that caused all his bandages to burn and was black that took on the shape of a vampire's head smiling. Everyone just watched as he sprouted two red bird like wings, one near his left shoulder an the other on his lower back, and two black bat like wings, both opposite of where the red wings were, as he opened his mouth revealing his fangs, and his sword appeared in his hand.

At that moment a golden light just appeared blinding everyone except Inferno. Then as light died down a man was revealed who had a golden aura surrounding him.

"Let's do this." the man said he and Inferno began to fly at high speed slashing every single creature. Then as they flew upwards a golden lion and dragon appeared around him and a red phoenix and black vampire appeared around Inferno. As all four creatures stood in might they all roared causing a bright light and all the creatures were suddenly gone. Then Inferno and the man turned around to look at each other and both smiled at each other.

"I'm proud of you." the man said putting his hand in front of Inferno.

"Thanks" he replied almost in tear. Then after they shook hands the man vanished in a bright light and Inferno had a golden sword that had a handle similar to his own but the guard was an open lion's mouth where the blade extended from.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crow: Wow that so cool.

Yusei: Yes but does anyone know who that was?

Luna: I've never seen him before but he seemed very familiar with Shawn.

Ichigo: True and whenever we ask him about his family he avoids the question.

Akiza: Perhaps it is a memory that haunts him.

Cyclone: Well whatever it is he's kept a secret for too long.

Shawn enters

Rukia: Hey Shawn are you okay?

Shawn: ........

Shawn leaves

Jessica: That was odd.

Dylan: Hey guys where's Shawn?

Leo: Who are you?

Kara: Look you guys want answers then I'll tell you but in the next chapter. Please read the next chapter: Blast from the past: A history lesson and an old friend.


	5. Blast from the past: A history lesson

Duels of Destiny

Discaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Bleach, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, or Kamen Rider Decade.

Chapter 5 Blast from the past: A history lesson and an old friend.

Shortly after Byakuya and the other soul reapers returned to the soul society. Akiza, Crow, Yusei, Jack, and Jessica decided to explore the city while Leo, Luna, Shawn, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Kara, and Charlie headed for school. As they headed to school most of them noticed that the look in Shawn's face seemed empty.

"Hey Shawn are you okay?" Luna asked concerned.

"Wha? Oh sorry I'm fine. Just thinking." he responded in an empty voice.

"Oh okay." she replied.

Kara saw this and began to wonder to herself. 'Maybe its time they knew the truth.' Then she looked up and felt a little nostalgic. Then her deep blue eyes became cat like and back.

Once they arrived at school they got to class and Shawn just sat at his seat still not saying a word.

"Something's definitely up with Shawn." Charlie said.

"Yes but even I can't tell what he's thinking." a Phoenix said as it appeared before them.

"Hello Fen." Jessica said to the spirit of her cousin's sword.

"Hello Jessica." he replied.

"Good morning class." Ms. Ochi entered writing something on the board. "It seems we have two new students so why don't you introduce yourselves." she told Kara and Charlie.

"Hello I'm Charlie originally from Jamaica." he introduced himself.

"My name's Kara Felicity Garrett, and actually Shawn is my cousin." she introduced herself with smile.

"Okay take your seats and we can begin." Ms. Ochi said as she began writing some math problems on the board.

As class progressed Shawn still couldn't focus on class as much as usual. Once it was lunch time Luna, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime took Charlie and Kara to eat lunch at the roof of the school.

"Hey guys do you know where Shawn went?" asked Ichigo.

At that moment Shawn was laying down on a branch about twenty feet from the ground just thinking.

"He's probably laying down on a tree branch." Kara said in a serious tone.

"How do you know?" asked Uryu.

"He's my cousin. I know him very well." she responded.

"So why has he been so quiet all of a sudden?" they heard Chandler as he and Jessica landed near them with Jack, Akiza, Yusei, and Crow.

"I suppose its time you guys knew about his past." Kara said taking on a very serious look on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica.

"First of all do you know how Shawn and I are related?" she asked.

"Yeah you guys are cousins." Chandler answered.

"Yes we in fact share half the same bloodline." she continued as her fangs and claws suddenly began growing. "His dad and my dad were brothers."

"So that makes you also a..." Chandler began.

"Vampire. Yes but also a hybrid." Then she retuned to normal. "Anyone care to as the obvious question?"

"Okay. Who was that guy who fought with him?" Chandler asked.

"His brother." she said in a serious but somewhat sad tone.

"Brother?!" everyone just about yelled in suprise.

"Yes his brother." they heard a new voice say.

"Who's there?" Uryu asked.

"Right here." they heard the voice say from the glass on the door.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

Right then the glass began to look like water and a teenager about their age came out.

"Hi." he said landing in front of them. Everyone just looked completely in shock.

"Hey I didn't think you'd arrive this fast." Kara said greeting the new teen.

"Yeah well I didn't either until a mirror monster appeared and I got lost destroyed it and somehow wound up here so I thought I could pay a little visit." he replied.

"Yeah um. Who are you?" asked Luna.

"Oh right sorry. My name's Dylan." he introduced himself.

"Wait how's you go throught the glass?" asked Ichigo.

Then he pulled out a small black box the had a golden bird on it and cards inside it. "Because I'm also known as Kamen Rider Phoenix." he answered with a smile. "Anyway you were saying Kara."

"Yes sorry. As I just said that was Shawn's brother Jake. This story begins a few years before most of us were born."

Seventeen years ago.

"Man it's cold." a man with light brown hair and green eyes who wore a trench coat walked through a street during a snowstorm. "Damn it." he said just before he passed out.

The next day a blond woman with eyes that were blueish was walking back from the market when she tripped and fell. "What in the world?" she said as she look at the lump of snow that caused her to fall and descovered a man buried in the snow.

"Oh my goodness." she said in shock. Then she tried to carry him into her house which they right in front of. As she opened the door of her house a large group of people popped out from behind her furniture and yelled out "Surprise!"

"Hey uh guys can you help me with this?" she said pulling the man into her living room.

"Oh my gosh." one of her friends said as she approached her and helped her put the man on her couch. "What happend to him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I went grocery shopping and when I came back I tripped on him." she replied as they put a blanket on him.

"So what's with the party Stacy?" she asked her friend.

"Oh well it is your birthday." Stacy replied.

"Oh right. I had completely forgotten." she said scratching her head with a smile.

Two hours later when everyone left.

"W-what happend?" the man said as he tried standing up.

"Don't or you'll pass out again." she warned trying to keep him on the couch.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Cassie. What about you?" she introduced herself.

"I'm Damion it's a pleasure to meet you Cassie." he said introducing himself.

Present

"That was how Shawn's parents met. And by the way don't you two want to come out here and sit with us?" Kara said looking at the door.

"You knew?" Nel said as she and the purple haired soul reaper walked out in front of everyone.

"Well it really wasn't that hard. By the way who are you two?" she asked curiously.

"My name's Neliel Tu Odersvank but my friends can just call my Nel." she introduced herself.

"And my name's Senna." the purple haired soul reaper introduced herself. "But keep going its a really interesting story."

"Okay where was I. Oh right."

About two months after Damion and Cassie met.

"Hey Cassie we've been going out for a while so I think it's time I shared something very personal with you." Damion said as they were having a pasta dinner.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well I'm not entirely sure how to tell you this but I'm" he stopped to sigh. "a vampire." he finished afraid of what she might think.

"Wait a vampire?" she question.

"Yes but don't be afraid the whole drinking blood thing isn't necessary for us the new generations like it was for my grandfather." he quickly explained in hopes that it wouldn't scare her. "Are you're okay with it?" he asked a little worried.

"Of course. We may only have known each other for two months but I love and I would accept you even if you were from a swamp." she said with a smile. "But if I may ask how is it that you can go out during the day? I thought vampires couldn't go in broad daylight because it would kill them."

"Well the older generations couldn't but I guess there's a mutation in our DNA that allows us to be out in the day without a risk." he explained.

Eight months later.

They went out to dinner with some of Cassie's friends and their husbands. As they headed out Damion couldn't help but be excited due to certain plans he made and only shared with Cassie's friends which caused them to be very excited.

Once they arrived thay sat down and had a nice meal as the women talked the men just joked around. Then when there was a band playing a romantic song Damion invited Cassie to dance. After the song was over he did what he had been waiting so long to do. He knelt down before her on one knee in front of everyone and asked her "Cassie Blare will you marry me?"

Cassie was shocked, her eyes wide open. "Y-yes of course I'll marry you!" she said full of tears of happiness as she hugged him.

Another two and a half months later.

Carrie was extremely nervous, after all she was about to marry a man that she had only known for about a year but despite this her heart jumped in excitement. As she stood there looking at herself in her gorgous white dress that was lined on the edges with what looked like pink vines and red rosed on the veil.

"Hey are you ready honey?" asked her gay best friend Brad. "Oh my gosh you look so goreous!" he complimented almost squealing.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Like a princess." he said with a smile. "Okay let's go it's time."

"Let's go." she said as she walked to where her father waited for her. As they began walking Cassie looked at the man who had taken her heart, the one who she loved and her mind became at ease as the ceremony began. After they read their vows and both said I do they went to the reception.

Present

"They both said that that day was one of the happiest of their lives until another two months later because you see she was pregnant with Jake."

Two months after the previous flash back.

"Waah!"

"Congratulations Mr. Garrett it's a boy." the doctor said shaking Damion's hand.

Then he went outside excited and told his friends "It's a boy!" he said excited.

"What would you like to name him?" the doctor asked.

"Jake John Garrett." she said.

Present

"Not too long after she became pregnant with Shawn."

About ten months later

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Garrett it's a boy."

"He's beautiful." Cassie said as she held him.

"Yes he is." Damion said.

"And what would you like to name him?"

"Shawn." Cassie said. "Shawn Damion Garrett." then she smiled at her husband.

Present

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just one question." said Ichigo.

"What?" Kara responded.

"Well their parents named him Shawn _**Damion**_ Garrett why was he introduced as Shawn _**Damon**_ Garrett?" he asked.

"That's true." Rukia agreed.

"As though it turns out it was the nurse's first day and she mistyped his name." Kara explained. "Anyway."

About five and a half years later

Jake and Shawn were playing hide and seek in the backyard with Kara, who was temporarily living with them, and it was the turn of Shawn and Kara to hide. She decided to hide in the tool shed while he decided to hide behind some bushes where unknown to him there was a broken mirror. As he sat there the mirror behind him began to look like water and a boy about his age fell out of the mirror. As they both began to crawl backwards they bumped into each other, turned around, and screamed.

Present

"Do you want to continue the story from here?" Kara asked Dylan. Dylan simply laughed blushing a little of embarassment.

Back to the previous flashback.

"Aaaaaaah!" they both yelled turning to each other.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he and Kara went to check out why there were screams. Then they saw Shawn next to another kid as they both panted from the scream.

"Oh hello there." Jake said smiling. "Where did you come from?"

"Well..." the boy began. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Kara said as they all went under a shady tree.

"Well first what's you name?" asked Shawn. "I'm Shawn."

"I'm Jake, Shawn's brother."

"And I'm Kara their cousin." she said with a smile.

"I'm Dylan, a Kamen Rider in training. I'm from Ventara." he introduced himself.

"Ventara?" asked Jake.

"Yes you see it's the world behind the mirrors. We are picked from when we're very young to be trained but I'm one of the five hidden riders." he began explaining.

"Wait if you're one of the five hidden riders then who are the non-hidden riders?" Jake asked confused.

"Well there's Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, Torque, Incisor, Siren, Wrath, Strike, Axe, Thrust, Spear, Camo, and Sting." he said very fast causing him to get dizzy.

"Wow how'd you memorize all those names?" Kara asked.

"To be honest I'm not really sure but my team and I are being trained to be the backup Kamen Rider in case they need backup." he said scratching his head.

"So what about you and your team? What Kamen Riders are you?" Kara asked.

"All I know is that I am to become Kamen Rider Phoenix. Kamen Rider Wrath's counterpart I think. But I don't know about the others." he explained.

"Jake, Shawn, Kara would you like a snack." Cassie said as she came out with a tray full of fruits and a bowl of melted chocolate. "Oh hello." she greeted Dylan with a smile.

"Are you one of Shawn's friends from school." she asked.

"Uh yes mom his name's Dylan." Shawn lied with a fake smile. "Right Jake."

"Yes Shawn invited him over to play. Right." Jake said winking at Dylan.

"Oh yes ma'am it's nice to meet you." he said bowing to her.

"Well I just wish you would have told me ahead of time so I could have cut more fruits." she said.

"Honey have you seen the phone I can't find it." Damion said as he went outside. "Hello there." he said noticing Dylan. "And what's your name son?" he asked.

"Honey this is Dylan, a friend of Shawn's from school." Cassie said.

"Oh well nice to meet you Dylan." he said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir." he greeted politely.

"Well then how about we let the kids play." Damion suggested to his wife.

"Yes, so what were you saying about the phone?" she asked as they went inside.

"How come we couldn't tell mom and dad about Ventara?" Shawn asked.

"Do you honestly think they'd believe us?" Jake asked his brother.

"So how come you're not in Ventara?" Jake asked.

"Well every once in a while I like to come to earth to chill out but I usually never know where I'll end up." he explained.

"Well since your here you wanna be friends?" Shawn said putting his hand out.

"Sure." he replied shaking his hand. Right then both of them became entranced and their eyes both became completely red, then changed to black, and then white before they were both blown away from each other and landed on the floor.

"What was that?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know." Shawn said as he felt a major pain which caused him to grit his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"N-no" he responded as a ring of fire engulfed him and then vanished. As he stood there they saw two glowing marks a phoenix that glow on his back and flames that appeared on his wrists which stopped glowing.

"Are you okay?" asked Kara worried.

"Yeah but I feel strange. It's like all this heat running through my body." he explained as he looked at his hands.

"That's wierd." Jake said with small laugh.

"Yeah but I wonder." Dylan said as he began walking back to the bush. "Hey Shawn try walking through the mirror."

"What?!" he asked shocked.

"Just try walking at it." Dylan said again

"Okay if you insist." he said walking towards the mirror. It began looking like like water and then he walked through it.

"Whoa!" Jake and Kara said as they just watched.

"Hang on I'll bring him back." Dylan said as he walked through the mirror and stepped out shortly after with Shawn.

"How was it?" asked Kara.

"It was interesting." he replied.

"Hey in case you've forgotten we need to make sure mom and dad don't see those marks on Shawn." Jake told them.

"Oh man you're right I completely forgot." Shawn said hitting his forehead.

"Well do you have wristbands?" asked Dylan.

"Actually I do." he said.

"You do?! Since when?" asked Jake shocked.

"I asked mom to get me some DX wristbands this morning." he said remembering.

"Well we have that covered but what about his back. Especially because we're going to the beach in three weeks and they'll think it's wierd if he goes to the beach with a shirt on." Jake explained.

"You're right." Dylan realized. "Hang on let me see how big the mark is."

Then Shawn pulled the back of his shirt up. "Oh-kay what happend to it?" asked Kara.

"What? Why?" Shawn asked.

"The mark's gone." Jake said.

Right then Dylan and Shawn heard something. "What was that?" Shawn asked confused.

"There's a monster attacking. I have to go guys but whenever I can I'll come, okay?" Dylan said running towards the mirror.

"Okay." Jake, Shawn, and Kara all said simultaneously as Dylan went through the mirror.

Present

"After that I went back a few times. Hey Kara remember that time we got those fireworks with the toy cars." Dylan said smiling at the memory.

"Oh yeah when one of the cars broke and the wheel shot out and broke a car's windshield. That was hilarious." Kara said also smiling at the memory.

"Some time after I moved back in with my parents." Kara said a little sad.

"And sometime after I completed my training and was put in suspended animation." Dylan said in the same tone.

"I heard it was about a month after I left that IT happend." Kara said in a very sad tone.

"What?" asked Rukia.

Right then a small black disk suddenly flew in front of them and projected a hologram.

One month after Kara left. 11:28 p.m.

Jake and Shawn had been put to bed. Cassie and Damion were watching a romantic comedy movie when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Damion said as he got up from the couch. As he opened the door. Once he did he was shocked. "You!!" he said suprised and angry.

"That's right dear brother, and I've come for YOU!" he said as six other guys went in trying to hold him down. As he got back up he threw all the guys and ran to the living room.

"Cassie take the kids and run NOW!" he said gravely pushing her up the stairs.

"But why? What's going on?" she asked panicking.

"Please just do it! I'll try to hold them off." he said dodging a punch from one of the guys.

She ran up as quickly as she could and got to Jake's room. "Jake honey wake up." she said shaking him.

"W-what's wrong mom?" he asked dazed.

"Don't be scared but I want you to take Shawn and get out of here." she said as she took him to the door of Shawn's room.

"Shawn wake up." he said shaking his brother.

"Jake? What's up?" Shawn asked dazed.

"I don't know but mom said to get out so let's go." Jake said pulling his brother off the bed. As quickly as they could they left and snuck out the back door meanwhile Cassie pulled a gun from under a table and went to help her husband. As Damion fought off one of the guys another tried to attack him from behind when a gunshot was heard and he fell.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied smiling.

"Enough of this!" the man said. "Vampire's seal! Paralysis!" he said as his hand began glowing black and suddenly niether Damion nor Cassie could move.

"Boss it's ready." one of the underlings said.

"Good set it and let's go." he said leaving.

"What's going on?!" Shawn asked again as he tightened his hold on his brother's hand.

"I don't know but..." Jake began right before the house exploded and both of them were thrown into the mirror behind the bush causing them to reappear in a front of a city building, both of them unconcious from the impact.

Present

No one said anything. All they could do is stare at the image of the two children who had just lost their parents.

"I see." Dylan said in a serious tone.

"Who would do that?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"His name's Shroken." they heard a familiar voice say as the person stepped out from behind the entrance.

"Shawn I had no idea." Luna said on the verge of crying.

"Stop." he said simply. "Keep watching."

One year after the death of Cassie and Damion.

"Hey Shawn are you okay?" Jake asked his brother noticing that he was crying.

"I-it's just that I miss them." Shawn said wiping the tears from his eyes. As they stood there Jake noticed something glowing.

"Hang on I'll be right back." he said walking to a bush. As he got closer the glow became brighter until it became blinding and Jake turned around.

"Jake?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah it's me." Jake said suddenly looking like he was in his mid 20's despite the fact that he was seven.

"What happend?" Shawn asked shocked.

"I don't know but I feel great!" he said swinging the sword he had just picked up.

Present

"Time after that we moved around from place to place just trying to find a home." Shawn said sadly. "One day we were staying in a motel somewhere in Chicago and he spoke to a man. At the time I didn't know who he was until the final darkness happened."

"What's that?" asked Orihime.

"As you already saw my parents were murdered. That was the first darkness. The final darkness was this..." he said as the disk projected something else.

"Alright here Shawn." Jake said handing him a Hershey's bar.

"Thanks bro." Shawn said hugging his brother.

'I just wish we had more time.' Jake thought sadly remembering a vision of his own end and being able to see the kind of person his little brother would become causing him to give a warm smile.

In the afternoon they we walking back to the motel when they saw guys in suits in the motel. Wearing the exact same suits from that day. Remembering what he saw that day he had an angry look on his face.

"Shawn take this and get out of here." Jake said handing his brother a card.

"What are you going to do?" Shawn asked worried.

"I'm going distract them so they don't look for you." he said seriously "Now go and remember I'll always be with you right here." he said pointing at Shawn's heart.

"Okay." Shawn replied almost crying just before he ran.

"You guys looking for me?" Jake asked pulling his sword out as he appproached them.

"So what if we were?" one of thhe suits as several more appeared and all pulled out guns.

"Open fire!" one of the other suits said as they all pointed their machine guns at him and began to fire. As Jake started to dodge he was only able to stop a few shots with his sword before he was hit several times in the body causing a puddle of blood to form as he fell to his knees.

"Cease fire." the same suit ordered. "Bring it out." he said as another suit brought out a bazooka and aimed at Jake.

"Please take care of yourself and your signer little brother." Jake said as tears began to fall from his eyes and was fired at.

As Shawn ran he looked back and saw a huge explosion and started to cry as he continued running.

Present

Right then the disk flew into Shawn's hand.

"I had no idea you'd been through that much pain." Luna said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah you always seem so happy and carefree." Yusei said in disbelief.

"That's because if there's one thing my brother taught me it was always live life to the fullest and never stay down. Look it's true that I've lived through tragedy but always remember that the experiences a person lives through can very well determine thier character." he said taking Luna's hand in his own which caused her to blush. "Which is why my motto, pre say, is Semper Fidalis."

"So Shawn you still remember me?" Dylan asked.

"Of course man." Shawn said shaking his hand. Right then both of them heard something. "Is that?"

"Yes but I can't tell where." Dylan said when suddenly two webs shot out of the window that Dylan had gone through and grabbed Uryu and Rukia.

"What the hell?" asked Rukia struggling to breath.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"What is this?" Uryu asked also struggling to breath as he tried to move. Shawn simply walked forward and burned the webs with his hands. Then two mutant like spider monsters stepped out of the glass.

"Ready?" Shawn asked raising his right hand.

"Let's do it." Dylan said pulling the black box from before. "Kamen Rider Phoenix!" he said as a silver belt appeared around his waist with a space big enough for the box to fit in.

"Inferno Blaze!" Shawn said as he was engulfed in flames.

"Henshin." Dylan said as he slid the box into the belt causing it to shine. Then from the box red lightning shot out forming a clear sphere around him which contained the lightning until both the fire and lightning vanished revealing Inferno and Dylan wearing a red suit with an armor covered his chest, metalic boots, a helmet that had squarish red eyes with feathers going towards the back and a birds head on the forehead of the helmet, and metallic gloves where on the left hand there was some thing like a metallic bird's head.

"Let's rock." Inferno said pulling his sword out.

"Oh yeah." Kamen Rider Phoenix said pulling out a card as he also slid the bird's head forward as he slid a card in. **Sword Vent. **They heard a mechanical voice say. Then a sword that was several triangles at the blade flew to his hand and he began to attack along side Inferno.

"What are they doing?" asked Orihime as Phoenix slashed what they all saw to be empty space.

"What are those things?" Kara asked seeing the spider monsters they were fighting.

"What do you see?" Uryu asked Kara.

"They're fighting some freaky looking spider mutant monster things." she said grossed out.

"About time end this don't you think?" Inferno asked Phoenix.

"I think you're right." he replied drawing another card.

"Fen!" Inferno said as the blade of his sword lit up becoming nothing but fire. At the same time Phoenix slid the card into the scanner on his glove and closed it. **Final Vent.**

Then both Inferno and Phoenix jumped into the air. Inferno slash four lines making a star like shape which surrounded one of the monsters while Phoenix jumped into the air spinning rapidly as he put his fist up. Then Inferno landed in front of the creature and began speeding through the fire as his feet caught fire going all around the lines as a Phoenix flew towards Dylan and became fire which surrounded him as he kept spinning with his fist out and headed for the other monster as both monsters exploded. Both Inferno and Phoenix approached each other, returned to normal, and shook hands.

"Hey Rukia do you still want me to help you build your deck?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, to be honest I had kind of forgotten about it." Rukia answered.

"You know we still have about fifteen minutes until we have to go back to class." Shawn said with an uneasy smile.

"Well then I should probably go because my team's probably waiting for me." Dylan said as he began to walk towards the glass on the door.

"Oh by the way Dylan we're gonna watch the Final Destination movies why don't you and your team join us?" Shawn suggested with a smile.

"We'll be there." Dylan said also with smile as he said leaving through the glass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna: I can't believe all you've been through.

Shawn: Look this is why I never told you guys.

Yusei: Yeah but I still don't get how you can always wear a smile.

Shawn: Look I know we've all of you have known tragedy at one time or another but I never really liked sulking about the past. Besides we should be thinking about the movies tonight after all it is the night before holloween.

Ichigo: Oh man I had completely forgotten and I still haven't gotten a costume.

Rukia: Ichigo what's Holloween?

Leo: It's great we get to dress up as anyone and go Trick to Treating to get lots of candy until we get stomach aches.

Crow: Don't remind me.

Crow begins to lose his balance.

Rukia: Is he okay?

Jessica: Yeah he's just remembering what happend last Holloween when ate three pounds of candy.

Orihime: That doesn't seem so bad.

Jessica: In ten minutes.

Charlie: Hey we just got here so where do we get costumes?

Shawn: Don't sweat it.

Luna: Yeah Shawn bought a lot of them just in case.

Shawn: Hey and don't forget that I'm also gonna watch Friday Night Smackdown.

Orihime: What's that?

Shawn: You'll find out.

Akiza: It's not something messed up or disgusting is it?

Leo: No it's kick ass.

Luna: Sigh. Leo you do know that none of it is

Leo: lala I can't hear you.

Luna: Whatever. Anyway please read the next chapter Good Night Fright. A Hot Girl Attacks.

Shawn: And please review.


	6. A Good Night Fright A Hot Girl Attacks

Duels of Destiny

Disclaimer

I do not own Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, or Kamen Rider Decade (If its confusing why I put this check my page for the profiles of my OC's). Also before I forget I might have over emphisized the scary movie is actually in this chapter so I wanted to apoligize for that. Also I wrote these last two sentences a few months after I wrote the first ones.

Chapter 6 Good Night Fright. A Hot Girl Attacks.

It was late in the evening and Dylan was walking in Ventara to look for his team and meet up with the other riders when he found them fighting a large group of monsters. **Final Vent.** Then Dragon Knight, and Wing Knight both jumped into the air as a golden Rider, Kamen Rider Accelle, began running at an intense speed and all three went through several monsters at once along with her advent beast.

"Look's like the party started without me." Dylan said as his belt appeared. "Henshin!" he yelled as he ran and slid his deck into his belt causing a large orb with red lightning engulfed him turning him into Kamen Rider Phoenix. "Sorry I'm late he said as he kicked a monster off Kamen Rider Siren.

"You took your sweet time now didn't you." Accelle said.

"Sorry I got lost. Anyway let me end this now." he said drawing a card from his Advent Deck. **Divide Vent.** Then as he ran Phoenix split into three riders, all with the same armor but the original was red, one was black, and the other was white.

"Move!" Siren said as she and the other jumped out of the battle.

**Final Vent**. Then all three Kamen Rider Phoenix jumped in the air as the three began to spin and became surrounded by fire of their respective colors and joined together to make a tunnel of fire that collapsed on all of the remaining monsters causing them to explode.

"So what took you?" asked Dragon Knight as he and the other riders returned to normal.

"Yeah sorry but I kinda met up with some old friends and I lost track of time. That and I kinda got lost." he responded as the three became one and returned to normal. "Plus we got invited to a bit of a party."

"Party?" asked Kit.

"Well not so much a party as it is a group of friends watching scary movies." he said with a small laughter. "Anyway they asked me to invite you guys too so do you guys wanna come? After all we could use a little break don't you guys think?"

"I guess you're right." Kit said feeling glad to be able to relax a little.

"Yeah but...." Len began.

"Oh come on it's just for tonight. Besides we really do need to just chill once in a while otherwise we might get overstressed and become weakened. Wouldn't you agree Sarah?" Dylan asked Accelle.

"Well I guess you're right." she replied. "What movies are they going to show?"

"Final Destination." Dylan replied with a smile.

"Did you say Final Destination?!" Kit asked almost yelling causing everyone to be startled.

"Uh yeah. Why?" Dylan asked a little nervous.

"That's one of my favorite movies." Kit said sounding like a hyper active child. "Hey I'm there."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt." Len said with uncertainty.

"So all of you coming too?"

"Yeah sure." everyone else said just as uncertain as Len.

Back on earth Shawn and Luna were at a grocery store buying snacks to eat while they watched the Final Destination movies.

"Are you sure we'll need this much junk food?" Luna asked concerned.

"Probably not but at least like this everyone gets a little junk food, and don't worry I'll make sure Leo doesn't eat half his weight in candy again. You know just in case maybe we should buy some Pepto Bismol too." Shawn said trying to make things better.

"Okay. Hey Shawn." she began.

"Yes?"

"How come you never said anything about your past?" Luna asked trying not open any wounds.

"Because I didn't want you guys to feel sorry for me." he said giving her a bit of a sad look. "During the time I was training I learned that I had to stop feeling sorry for myself otherwise I wouldn't be able to become strong enough to fight as your guardian. I don't allow myself to feel sorry for myself but that doesn't mean I don't think of my family. Every once in a while I look up at the moon and wonder what they would think if they were here today." he said with a small smile.

"Shawn." Luna said softly.

"Anyway we should hurry, afterall we are the hosts and we can't have our guests arrive before the snacks for the movie do." he said with a smile. "Oh right. Luna could you get the rest of the snacks I need to get the Pepto Bismol for, you know **"in case of emergency"**."

"Sure." she replied as he handed her the list noticing that there were only three list items left.

"Okay we'll meet up at the register." he said leaving.

As she continued walking Luna began to think back to many of their previous battle and what he constantly would say each time. Even in the first battle in which he fought to protect her.

_Flashback_

"Why do you continue to fight?" asked a tiger like humanoid monster. "You are merely a human.

"Because no matter what I will keep fighting so that no one ever knows the pain of loss in their hearts. I protect her because not only is it my purpose" Shawn said stopping for a moment turning to look at Luna. "it is my reason to become stronger."

_Back to Present_

After that time Luna had wondered about Shawn's past but everytime she would ask him he would either change the subject or just make a joke on the spot, even if it was a lame one.

"Well I guess it shouldn't be much of a suprise." she said to herself as she picked of the last snacks they needed.

Shawn was looking for the Pepto Bismol when he accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Oh jeez. Sorry!" he said freaking out a little. "Are you okay?" he asked reaching his hand out to her.

"Yes I'm fine." she replied as he helped her back up and looked at his eyes. As he stared Shawn felt as though he had seen her somewhere, but where?

"I'm sorry I have to go." she said quickly picking up the chips and just running.

'That was weird.' he thought to himself. Then he turned, found a bottle, and headed towards the cash register.

"So that's Inferno." the girl said to herself. "Well it seems I'll get to test your abilities soon enough brother dearest." she said giggling to herself as she walked away.

Once he arrived at the cash register Shawn and Luna began to put the snack the conveyer belt along with the Pepto Bismol (I wasn't kidding about that).

"Hey Shawn so what took you so long?" Luna asked trying to make conversation.

"While I was looking I accidentally crashed into a girl and I helped her up." he replied pulling out some money to pay.

"Thank you. Have nice day." said the cashier as she handed Shawn his change.

"Thanks, you too." he replied. After leaving they headed back home when they heard screams.

"What's going on?" Luna asked as she saw a many people running towards them.

"I don't know but let's move." Shawn said as they went into a narrow alley. Right then there was an explosion and from the dust an enormous monster appeared with a hole on its chest wearing a skull-like mask. "Huh I never thought a hollow could be that big."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked as she got out of the alley and saw the monster right before she freaked out. "Wh-what is that thing?" she asked trembling.

"It's a hollow, you know the monsters we were warned about before."

"Oh wow."

"Anyway we can't just let it run rampant." Shawn said looking around to make sure no one was near. "Inferno blaze!" he said as he became engulfed in fire transforming him into Inferno. "Luna hide somewhere while I take care of this thing."

"Alright." she replied running into the park.

"Well it look like I'm gonna have a nice warm lunch." the hollow said with a chuckle.

"Bring it bonehead." Inferno said as he pulled out his sword. As soon as he did the hollow grew large claws at the tips of its fingers and began to slash at him.

"Too slow." Inferno mocked as he dodge the first attack and the ones that followed.

"Damn it I hate fast food." it said as it kept trying to hit Inferno.

"Then how about some heartburn?!" Inferno said as he became ungulfed in fire once more and he focused it into his sword causing the blade to become about half the size of the hollow. Then he jumped and slashed vertically causing the hollow to split in half down the middle. "Game over." Inferno said with a smug smile.

"Um Inferno?" Luna asked uncertain.

"Yeah what's up?" he reponded.

"Look." she said pointing at the hollow which had been split in half as both halves regenerated which made two hollows.

"Oh. Crap." he said as he flew down and landed near Luna.

"What now?" she asked worried.

"I don't know." he responded sighed slightly frustrated.

"Need some help?" they heard a familiar voice ask as one of the hollows fell.

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?"

"Nothin much. Rukia's invited a few people from the Soul Society, hope you don't mind." Ichigo commented as he used his very large zanpakuto to block an attack from one of the hollows.

"Ichigo wait whatever you do don't..." Inferno began to say right before Ichigo sliced one of the hollow down the middle. "slice it." he finished saying putting his hand over his eyes.

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Uh that's why." Luna said pointing at the newly formed hollow.

"Wha- oh crap." Ichigo said as he realized his mistake and landed next to Inferno and Luna.

"Okay so any ideas?" Inferno asked Luna.

"What are you asking me for?"

"Well you're the smartest person here." he replied to her causing her to blush a little at the statement. Right then a ring of fire surrounded each one of the hollows and formed a giant pillar of fire that incinerated all three of them.

"Wow, that amazing." Luna complimented Inferno.

"Thanks but it wasn't me who did that." he replied returning to normal. "By the way Ichigo, where's your body?"

"I left it home, and hey we'll go as soon as Rukia get's back." Ichigo said just before heading home.

"Alright see you then." Shawn said waving at Ichigo.

As they continued to walk Shawn was trying to comprehend what had just happend. Was it possible there was someone with powers like his? Or perhaps he unleashed a hidden ability he didn't know he had? As they walked these questions kept plaguing his mind the way back.

"Hey Shawn."

"Yeah?"

"It really wasn't you that destroyed those hollows?"

"No it wasn't."

"Then who could have done it?"

"There's no point in worrying about it right now, let's just focus on getting ready."

Once they arrived back home they began to mix the chips and seperate the snack cakes. While they mixing they didn't notice that someone had entered the room.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Star asked them.

"Preping the snacks for the movies tonight." replied Shawn. "By the way did you get the DVD player and the projector ready?"

"Yeah it's ready. By the way Shawn can

I stay up with you guys to watch the movies?" she asked hugging Shawn.

Shawn laughed to himself a little. "Look you're a genius. So let me ask you this. Have you considered the possible consequences of what watching this kind of movie will cause to you."

"Of course." she responded.

"Alright." he said messing up Star's hair.

"Are you sure it's okay for her to stay up that late?" Luna asked worried.

"Probably not but we both know that if I told her that she would either throw a fit or bombard us with logic that would, in reality, not help us understand her reasoning. It would in fact just confuse us." he explained finally taking a breath. "Whoa I'm dizzy." Shawn said stumbling.

"So what time is it?" asked Luna.

"It's about 7:03." he said gasping as he realized something.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Smackdown! is half ways!" he said heading for Star's lab, to which there is an elevator in the basement behind the fridge which would head down at a high speed. Once they arrived Shawn headed for the room Star set the projector in and headed for the computer. (Any WWE fan reading this can probably understand.) As he began to watch the intro he felt excited. Luna was just there giggling to herself about how childish Shawn could be sometimes as she sat next to him.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Star asked entering the room.

"Just look." Luna said with a small smile.

"That's messed up." Star said seeing CM Punk shave a guy from the crowd.

"Hang on a sec." Shawn said hitting a key on the keyboard causing a PIP to appear that showed Dylan with a group of people most of whom wore black except for one guy who had two red stripes on his jacket. "Hey Dylan just hang on." Shawn said into a microphone before hitting another key which caused a trap door to open under them.

"Uh Shawn you do remember we haven't gotten the matress to break the fall into the lab right?" Star asked.

"Wait what?" Shawn asked before their newly arrived guests fell into the lab. "Sorry about the hard landing." Shawn apoligized as he, Star, and Luna helped them get back up.

"We're fine." Dylan said getting up.

"Well I suppose I should introduce myself." Shawn said looking at the other riders. "My name's Shawn." he introduced himself.

"I'm Luna." she introduced herself with a smile.

"And I'm Star."

"I'm Kit Taylor." Kit began.

"I'm Len."

"I'm Kase."

"I'm Sara."

"The name's Sam." a guy said who had who had brown spiky hair and wore his uniform with his jacket having the sleeves torn off.

"I'm Kelly." a girl said who had red hair and a feature that made her very unique. Her left eye was green and her left eye was reddish. She wore her uniform in the same style Kase did.

"And I'm Andrew." a guy with black hair and brown eyes who had his uniform tattered introduced himself.

"Well you guys are early. We were just watching Friday Night Smackdown!, you guys want to watch it with us?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Dylan said.

"What is it about?" Len asked.

"It's just wrestling." Shawn replied.

"Yeah they put on a show for the viewers by pretending to fight." Kit said. "See?" he said pointing at the screen as a match started between Matt Hardy and Luke Gallows.

"Well it's a very interesting show today. See?" Shawn said as they saw a match begin between Luke Gallows and Matt Hardy begin.

"Well we just need to wait for Ichigo, Rukia and their guests to arrive." Shawn said seeing the next match had already started. "In the mean time make yourselves comfortable and relax." he said stretching with a yawn. "Also if your thirsty the there's drinks over there." Shawn said pointing to a table that had different things on it. "By the way Dylan have you seen hollows?" he asked.

"A what?" Dylan asked.

"A hollow is a monster that has a hole in its chest and has a skull mask." Shawn ewplained.

"Never have. Why?" Dylan asked.

"No it's nothing." Shawn said thinking back to what had happend earlier.

"You're thinking maybe he was the one." Luna asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't make sense though how many people can there be with fire powers?" Shawn said as he saw Matt picked up by Luke just before he slammed him down.

"What was that?" Len asked.

"I don't know but it look like a painful hold." Shawn commented. As they saw the next match start which was between Beth Phoenix vs Layla. As he kept watching Shawn kept thinking about what had happend earlier when someone had saved them. Being so focused in thought Shawn didn't notice the door bell ring.

"Shawn!" Luna said shaking Shawn.

"Wha-what happend?" he asked.

"The bell's ringing." Luna said.

"Oh." he said hitting a key which showed a PIP. In it they saw Ichigo and Rukia with five or six other people, at least on the screen. "Hang on." Then he hit another key that opened another trap door under them which caused them to slide down the same slide that Dylan and the other riders had gone through. When they landed in the lab they stood up Shawn went to help them up and saw there were a few more than he saw on the monitor.

"Sorry about the bad landing." Shawn apoligized

"We're fine." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"So who are your friends?" Shawn asked.

"Well you already know Chad, Orihime, and Uryu from school." Ichigo said looking at them.

"Yeah. Nice to see you guys." Shawn said.

"Like wise." Uryu said.

"Hi." Orihime said cheery. Chad just grunted.

"And they're from the Soul Society." Rukia said pointing to the others.

"I'm Renji Abarai." the red headed guy introduced himself introduced wearing brown pants, a green v-neck shirt, and white tennis shoes.

"Does he always dress like that?" Shawn asked Ichigo as he noticed Renji's strange taste.

"You should have seen him the first time he came he was dressed like hippie." Ichigo responded.

"Wow."

"My name's Momo Hinamori." a girl wearing a whitish pink t-shirt, white pants, and a white shoes introduced herself.

"I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." a guy wearing a black shirt, tan colored pants, and white shoes introduced himself.

"Hey wait I remember you. Your the guy I pushed while we fought earlier." Shawn said.

"Yes and I wanted to thank you for saving me." he said. "This is my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." he introduced a woman who wore a white shirt, jeans, and some black shoes who seemed to be well proportioned.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame." a bald guy said who wore a red shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"And I'm Yumichika Ayasigawa." a guy who who had purple hair and some wierd things on his eyebrow who wore black pants, a purple dress shirt, and black dress shoes introduced himself.

"What's his deal?" Shawn asked Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo replied.

"You know. What team is he on?" Shawn said trying to be discrete

"Well. You know come to think of it I don't know." Ichigo said.

"Has ever had a girlfriend?" Shawn asked.

"You're going to have to ask Ikkaku." Ichigo replied.

"Well I'd like to introduce you to Kit, Len, Kase, Dylan, Andrew, Sara, Sam, and Kelly." Shawn introduced them needing to catch a breath. Then he went to the front of the lab. "Everyone may I have your attention please." he said out loud just as Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Jack, Crow, Charlie, Jessica, and Kara entered. "We're about to start the first movie so please find a seat." Then everyone began to look for a place to sit. Once everyone sat down, including Shawn, Star began the projector and the movie started playing. Yeah Star's running the projector. As the first movie started everyone was just watching they seemed to be enjoying it at first.

"So what exactly is this about?" Rukia whispered to Shawn.

"Just watch." Shawn whispered back as in the movie the student boarded the plane. As everyone kept watching some started freaking out when they saw the plane crash. While they kept watching some of them, Renji, Ikkaku, and Leo, kept needing to get snack refills. Once the first movie ended Shawn went in front of the projector while Star was changing the movie.

"Okay does anyone have any questions about the movie?" Shawn asked out loud. No one answered. Then Star signaled Shawn. "Alright anyone who wants to get some more snacks get them now so and sit down because we're about to play the next movie."

"Excuse me." Rukia said.

"Yes?" Shawn asked.

"How many movies are there?" Rukia asked.

"You mean in all or how many are we showing?" Shawn asked.

"Just the one's you're showing." she said.

"We're showing only the first three." Shawn replied. "I mean there is another one but I haven't been able to find it on sale anywhere."

"Ready." Star called out to Shawn.

"Alright then please enjoy." Shawn said before he sat down. As the movie played there were some similar reactions to the first movie. As they kept watching everyone seemed to enjoy this movie more since they already knew more or less what to expect. Once the second moving finished Star put the third one in and by that one everyone was actually having fun watching them, you know not really fun but they just felt good to be watching them in good company. As they watched everyone started to feel a bit drowzy. After Final Destination 3 finished it was pretty late so they said their good bye's and the Kamen Riders, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and the other Soul Reapers headed for home. At first they walked together since Dylan, Kit, Len, Kase, Andrew, Sara, Kelly, and Sam didn't really know their way around town but as they went through the park Orihime heard what sounded like a girl crying and ran into the darkness.

"Orihime where are you going?" Ichigo asked as they all ran after her.

"Don't you hear it?" Orihime responded.

"Hear what?" Rukia asked just before they could all hear it. Once they found Orihime they saw her trying to talk to the a girl who was on her knees and was covering face with both her hands.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked her.

"I-it's just th-that. I c-can't find my brother." the girl cried.

"What's you name?" Orihime asked.

"Ashley." she responded.

"Is there anything I we can do to help you find him?" Orihime asked in a comforting tone.

"Well there is one thing." Ashley said.

"What?" Orihime asked. Right then the girl struck Orihime in the back of the neck which caused her to lose conciousness. As she fell the girl stood and caught her. Then she stood and put Orihime over her shoulder before jumping over them and landing a few feet behind all of them.

"As a matter of fact I think all of you can help me." Ashley said putting Orihime on the ground just before she began to glow in red right before she was engulfed in flames before her entire outfit changed and she suddenly a red skirt, a red long sleeve shirt, a vest over it, red shoes, and fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as all of them began taking offensive stances.

"I'll tell you if you can defeat me." she said as her hair seemed to be floating over her head. Right then Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo all pulled out what looked like Pez dispensers and swollowed a pill which force their souls to be expelled from their bodies.

"Whoa." Dylan said suprised. "I guess we don't really have a choice here." he said pulling out his Advent Deck.

"Hang on Dylan I don't think it's nessesary for us to get involved." Sara said.i

"Do you rally think I'm giving you a choice." she said as she pulled out a whip and cracked it. Then she began to spin it as her whip began to form fire at the end of it which she then began to launch at the Kamen Rider forcing them to jump out. This caused them to become angry so the rest of them pulled out their Advent Decks and the belts formed on all of them.

"Kamen Rider!" Kit, Kase, and Len said sliding their decks into the belts.

"Henshin!" Dylan, Sara, Andrew, Kelly, and Sam said sliding their deck into their belts. Right then rings formed around all eight of them but the one's around Kit, Kase, and Len split in half and spun in opposite directions before meeting up again and forming their armors while Dylan and the others' rings formed large orbs that had lightning and formed their armors.

"Well this is going to be fun." the girl said raising an eyebrow. Then Ichigo tried charging at her but she kicked him in the gut and then did a round house kick to throw him back. "Hm maybe I overestimate you abilities." she said as her whip was swallowed by fire and vanished.

"Then try this!" Rukia said after releasing her zanpakuto and four white lines came out in front of her. "Tsugi no Mai. Hakuren!" she said as a blizzard fired out of her zanpakuto.

"Nice try." she said as she raised her hand. "But not good enough." Then her hand began to glow and all the snow that Rukia fired suddenly stopped and then fell to the ground. "Can't you do better?"

"How's this for better?!" Renji said as he, Toshiro, Yumichika, Momo, and Rangiku pulled their zanpakutos. **Sword** **Vent.** Then five swords fell from the sky and were caught by their owners, "Kamen Riders Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, Siren, Phoenix, and Abyss. **Strike Vent**. Then a pair of small sized gloves appeared on Accelle's hand with claws. Then the riders charged at the girl along with the soul reapers.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji yelled out swinging his sword as it expanded.

"Oh my." she said just before she caught it with her right hand. "How about this?" she asked just before swinging Renji and throwing him to a building. Right then Wing Knight and Dragon Knight try to slash her but she dodged and kicked both of them in the gut before kicking their helmets. Then she jumped into the air and just floated.

"What are you doing?" a female voice asked. Everyone who was still concious look on suprise as a female wearing an armor that looked like a Kamen Rider armor.

"I'm just having a little fun." she said in the air.

"Reign over the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said swinging his zanpakuto which caused a blue dragon made of ice to fly out of his blade and flew to the girl.

"Not so fast snow boy." she said as she began to glow in red before a red sphere appeared around her and the dragon vanished.

"Who are you?" Wing Knight asked the newly arrived warrior.

"You can refer to me as Chaos Rider Slash." she said pulling out her sword from her back. "Hey do you mind if I fight them.?" she asked the other girl who elbowed Yumichika in the gut before shooting him into a fireball and he hit the ground.

"Be my guest." she responded as she vanished and suddenly reappeared behind Wing Knight. "But first." she said as Len was turning around she bit through his armor.

"Len!" Kase called out as she tried to slash the girl but missed when she jumped when she dropped Len.

"Alright." Chaos Rider Slash said as she pulled out a small red flash drive and inserted it into the base of her sword. "**Fire**." a mechanical voice said as her armor suddenly began to glow and became red as her sword suddenly became slimmer and it's guard dissappeared. "Now let's do this." she said as she charged to the Kamen Riders. As she attacked the other girl continued to fight against the soul reapers. When she got bored Chaos Rider Slash she decided to end them starting with Kit.

"No Kit." Len said trying to get up.

"Game over." Slash said as she pulled a card out and slid it on the blade of her sword. **"Blazing Slash"** the mechanical voice said as the blade of her sword suddenly became fire and suddenly became longer. Then she began to charge at Kit. Right when she was going to slash him something stopped her. "What?" she asked as she saw it was a person who stopped her with his sword.

"Sorry but the game has just begun." Shawn said holding his sword againsts Slash's before he pushed and they were both thrown back. "Are you alright?" he asked Kit.

"I've had better days." Kit said as he used his sword to stand.

"You know I think I like your word better." Shawn said turning to look at Dylan.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked confused. Then Shawn turned and smiled.

"Henshin!" Shawn yelled out as suddenly he became swollowed by fire and his clothes, hair, and eyes became all red. Then five other people flew down, Aquatica, Cyclone, Shadow, Angel, and Electrix.

"Hey Inferno!" Angel said as they landed. "You shouldn't just take off like that!" she exclaimed.

"There you are." the other girl said as she flew down near Slash.

"Who are you?" Inferno asked as he sheathed his sword.

"Don't you recognize me? Dear Brother." she asked him as everyone looked in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Inferno asked. "I never had a sister."

"Well you didn't. Think of me as your twin sister." she said.

"Wait what did you say?" Inferno asked realizing something from earlier that day.

"Do you remember me?" she asked as suddenly to Shawn her voice echoed.

"What's wrong?" asked Shadow.

"It's nothing." Inferno said shaking it off.

"You may call me Infernair." she said as she swung her hand which formed a line of fire before a sword appeared on her hand. "Now why don't we cut the small talk and get staight to the fight brother dearest." she said taking a fighting stance.

"Angel, Aquatica, Electrix, and Cyclone I want you three to help the others." Inferno said in a serious tone. "Shadow. You think you can handle her?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah." Shadow smiled.

"Just one thing." Inferno said looking at them. "Whatever you do don't interfere in my fight." Right then both Inferno and Infernair flew into the air and started attacking each other. As they attacked each other they seemed to match each other perfectly. Each punch that Inferno threw Infernair would block and vise versa. It almost seemed like they were dancing but at the same time they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Due to this Shadow and Chaos Rider Slash were just watching amazed while Angel did her best to try to heal those who had been wounded by Infernair and Slash. She was able to heal them enough to for them to move but they were still in too much pain to move much.

"What happend?" Renji asked as he got up feeling very sore.

"I don't know." Ichigo said also in pain.

"Damn it." Rukia said angrily as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Wait what happend to Orihime?" Rukia replied.

"She's fine." Aquatica replied. "She wasn't injured." As everyone else began to stand they started noticing some flashes of light in the sky.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked.

"Inferno is fighting that girl who attacked us." Kamen Rider Phoenix responded. As everyone kept watching back at home Luna, Yusei, Akiza, and Leo were watching from the windows of the house.

'Shawn becareful.' Luna thought as she looked outside.

As they fought something started to happen to both Inferno and Infernair. Despite everything they felt an overwhelming excitement which everyone started noticing.

"What the hell's going on?" Ichigo asked as they kept watching.

"It seems that the more they fight the more the intensity increases and this seems to be causing them to become excited." Uryu explained in a somewhat confused tone.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"See for yourself." Uryu answered. As they kept watching. Then Inferno's and Infernair's attacks began coliding with each other. When Infernair threw a punch Inferno's punch struck it. As they kept going both of them started to glow. Each attack caused them to glow more and more until both of them started getting flames on their bodies. Right then they both punched each other and caused each other to crash on to the ground. Despite them looking like they could go on forever they were both pretty tired. Then Shawn turned to look at Kit who was still struggling to stand. As he looked at Kit Shawn's eyes began glowing before they stopped and they both held their swords out as they began glowing with more intensity.

"Let's end this!" they both said simultaniously. Then Inferno threw his sword into the air and suddenly it began glowing before it vanished and there was a phoenix hovering behind him while behind Infernair a pair of blazing wings formed.

"What's going on?" Kamen Rider Siren said as they looked at the two warriors.

"I think they plan on ending this with one attack." Ichigo said. Right then both of them jumped high into the air and the phoenix began spinning around Inferno as his in the air he spun sideways as the phoenix spun around him again before it waved it's wings and fire shot out on Inferno's foot. At the same time the fire wings that appeared on Infernair began spinning while she held her sword pointing down and turned to point at Inferno.

"No way." Kit said suprised.

"Impossible." Len said as the two headed for each other, Inferno with his foot on fire and Infernair spinning like a flaming drill, until they collided and a large explosion occured.

"What just happend?" Dylan then Inferno and Infernair crash landed in opposite directions of each other before both of them returned to normal. As Shawn tried to stand he saw his suspicions were confirmed.

"Thanks for the fun time brother." she said as she held her right arm with her left hand. "For now you can call me Ashley." she said as she stood with a smile. Then Chaos Rider Slash walked to her and helped her just before both Shawn and Ashley lost conciousness.

"Be aware Kamen Riders. For you too are in our sight." Slash said just before they seemed to be absorbed by a black bubble and vanished.

"We better tell Master Eubolon about this." Sara said struggling to move.

"It might be a better idea if the all of you spend the night with us." Aquatica said.

"I don't think we can." Sam said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because we're all too sore to move much." Dylan said holding his arm.

"I can handle that." Aquatica said as some lines began to form around them and formed a shark. Then the lines began to glow and they were gone. Right then they appeared in the lab. When they got there Luna, Akiza, Yusei, and Leo went to help the them while Star went to the computer and typed in something that caused several parts on the floor to spin revealing capsule like chambers that had a bed each.

"Alright just help them into the capsules and they should be fine tomorrow." Star said.

"By the way where's Shawn?" Luna asked as she walked towards Dylan until she tripped and fell. "Ow." she said standing up.

"Are you okay Luna?" Akiza asked helping Luna up.

"I think so." Luna responded turning to see what it was she tripped on. "No." she said as she saw Shawn unconcious on the floor.

"Here help me move him." Akiza said she grabbed Shawn's right arm as Luna grabbed his left arm and they moved him into one of the capsules. Once everyone hurt was in a capsule Star hit another key and all the capsules closed.

"All we can do now is hope they get better." Star said as she left the lab.

* * *

Uryu: Damn it! I can't believe we were beaten that badly!

Chad: .....................

Rukia: I know but what worries me is what she said before.

Ichigo: What do you mean?"

Rukia: That she refered to Shawn as brother.

Luna: What?!

Len: What worries me is that female rider. She isn't like any Kamen Rider I had seen before.

Kase: Maybe Mater Eubolon knows something.

Dylan: Maybe, but it seems like may have to stay longer than we first thought.

Yusei: But we may need more help though.

Toshiro: I will request to stay in the world of the living longer to investigate.

Ichigo: Well no matter what we have to find out who they were and who they're working for.

Luna: For now all we can really say is please read the next chapter: A Reaper's Duel Lesson

Ultimate Mayhem: And once again I'd like to apoligize for the lateness of this chapter. Later.


	7. A Reaper's Duel Lesson

Duels of Destiny

Disclaimer

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Bleach, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, or Kamen Rider Decade. Also please review. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 7 A Reaper's Duel Lesson

The next day the Signers woke up and went to see if the guests were better. Then they went to the lab where Star was just about to open the capsules when the others went in. When Star opened them everyone started getting up still feeling a little dizzy, except for Shawn who hadn't gotten up yet.

"Excuse me but why isn't Shawn waking up?" Rukia asked.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Star said as she approached Shawn's capsule with a small alarm clock. "You may want to stand back for this." she said as placed the clock in Shawn's capsule and it suddenly started ringing loudly which startled him causing him to get up and hit himself on the capsule's glass.

"Ow." Shawn said holding his forehead as everyone else started laughing. "Oh yeah very funny." he said as he stood up. Once he was up Shawn popped his neck. "Well I guess we should check the footage from yesterday's battle." he said as approached the computer and started typing until a couple of images appeared on the monitor.

"Why don't we have breakfast first?" Kara asked.

"Good idea." Shawn replied turning on his chair. "Actually I found an I-Hop the other day why don't we go there?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jessica said.

"You guys wanna come?" Shawn asked everyone else.

"Well we could use some breakfast." Dylan said.

"But shouldn't we report in with Master Eubulon?" Kase asked.

"You can do that afterwards." Shawn replied. The Kamen Riders looked uncertain. "My treat." he said with a smile.

"Alright." they agreed.

"Let's go then." Kara said as they headed outside. As they walked Shawn looked at Kara and nodded. Kara nodded back with a sigh. Then Len went to Shawn.

"Hey there's something I have to ask you." Len said in a serious tone.

"What's up?" Shawn asked.

"How did that girl copy my final vent and how did you copy Kit's?" Len asked seriously.

"Easy." Shawn began. "That girl bit you didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" Len asked.

"Because in same manner as I can if she bites someone she can copy any attack that the person she bit can do." Shawn explained.

"Hey Shawn why did that girl call you brother?" Dylan asked. This caused everyone to suddenly stop and the Signers and Guardians looked at Shawn.

"What?" they all asked suprised.

"It's not what you think." Shawn said as they kept walking. "At the time I was confused too but I figured it out after fighting with her." he said looking up with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Leo asked.

"I suppose in a manner of speaking she is my sister but in a different sense." Shawn said. Then he looked up and took a deep breath. "She's my clone."

"What?" everyone asked suprised.

"Okay one more of those and I'm going deaf." Shawn said with his hands on his ears.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Jack asked angrily as he grabbed Shawn's shirt.

"You've got it wrong." Shawn said. "She is my clone but there is something else. Someone created her to fight against us." he said as he pushed Jack's hands from his shirt before he looked to the ground. "What pisses me off is that she isn't in control of what she does." he said clenching his teeth as they kept walking.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked concerned.

"When I fought her I was able to see her in her mind and I saw her in chains." Shawn said as he said angrily as he punched a light pole which caused his hand to bleed.

"What are you doing?" Dylan said as they went to see if Shawn's hand was okay and the saw that the openings on his hand suddenly had fire on them as they closed.

"Look I know you're worried about that girl but that's no reason for you to go nuts over it." Crow said trying to calm Shawn down.

"I know. I'm sorry." Shawn apoligized. As they walked Shawn thought of when he fought Ashley and remembered how they were at a stalemate. He tried thinking of how he could help her but realized that the only way to defeat a girl who was essentially his twin sister was to exceed his current power level. Then he remembered something that caused his eyes to widen which was noticed by Luna.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked

"It's just that someone is manipulating her and I have to help free her. The problem is that I have to defeat her but since she is a clone of me she knows my attacks. I need to find a way to defeat her but I don't know how." Shawn replied look down.

"What about your knight form?" Luna asked.

"I think she may have that too." Shawn said concerned. "Hey we're here." he said turning at a street corner.

"Alright." Kit said excited. When they went in they sat down and ordered. Once their food arrived they started eating. As they ate Shawn was looking at Kara who nodded to him.

"I hope Master Eubulon is able to tell us something about this new rider." Kase said cutting her pancakes.

"I doubt he will." Shawn said as he to a bite of his pancakes.

"How do you know?" Andrew asked.

"It's part of our family's history." Kara replied looking at Shawn who nodded.

"What do you mean?" Kit asked.

"To put it simple the reason that we are the way we are is because of Kamen Riders." Shawn began explaining.

"Approximatly five to maybe six hundred years ago there was what we've only refered to as rider gears crashed into earth a around the time that in a disclosed location there what you could refer to as sort of a vampire convention." Kara continued.

"However when they hit they caused small seismic wave that triggered something within eighteen clans. They were split into two subtypes. Day Walkers and Night Stalkers." Shawn said looking out the window. "Like us the other Day Walkers had have no problems with being out in the day time but the abilities differ from one clan to the next. Actually I heard of one clan who have the ability to mess with a persons mind in the sense that they can literally get into your head." he said.

"Anyway." Kara said. "Back then there were four items that fell and caused this. About twenty years ago our fathers along with Jared, our Uncle, were in a research team who were analyzing these items but something happend."

"What?" Chandler asked.

"They disappeared." Shawn answered. "Because of what happend it caused Jared to go mad." he said looking down. "Anyway there was something they found out from the different items. Each of the gears had a mind of their own and could choose who there users would be. Aside from this it seems they would only choose people who were nice."

"Nice?" asked Uryu.

"Yes nice. People who don't express their anger. People who would always seem very happy would be chosen to use them. After that to them it would be as though they had two seperate personalities. The person people liked and the rider who would go as far as to kill someone if they had to or if they just felt like it." Shawn explained. "Although what worries me is that since the person who becomes Chaos Rider Slash is probably nice or even sweet we won't be able to tell if who she really is." he said finishing off his second plate of pancakes.

"Damn how hungry can you get?" Jessica asked seeing Shawn asking for another plate.

"I think just one more." Shawn replied which caused everyone to start laughing. As they continued eating Jessica noticed someone outside had just stopped in front of the IHOP and was looking at them.

"Hey Shawn I think someone found you." Jessica said. Shawn then turned and saw a kid was staring at him from outside.

"No Way!" Shawn exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna.

"That kid is the Librarian." Shawn said turning to the others.

"The who?" asked Leo.

"The Librarian." Kara said. "He knows almost everything about the Daywalkers and knows about what we would have been like." she explained.

"It's been known that he likes to challenge strong duelists and learn from the matches." Shawn explained. "What's wrong?" he asked Rukia noticing that she seemed distant.

"Sorry what?" Rukia said turning.

"What's wrong?" asked Kara.

"Nothing I was just thinking about that rider from yesterday. Something about her power seemed familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Rukia replied.

"You noticed it too?" Uryu asked.

"Yes but I don't understand where I recognize it from." Rukia said.

"Well we should probably hurry up and finish eating." Shawn said. "After all I did say I was going to teach you how to duel Miss Kuchiki." Shawn said finishing his last batch of pancakes.

"Oh that's right." Rukia said. After finishing Shawn and Rukia headed to a park while everyone else decided to just head to an amusement park.

"Would you like to come too?" Shawn asked Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Momo, and Yumichika.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Momo said turning to the other soul reapers who simply nodded back. As they walked Shawn suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I just realized that you don't have decks yet." Shawn replied with a sheepish laugh.

"Oh that's right." Rukia said realizing it too.

"Well there's a card shop about two blocks from here. Why don't we head there." Shawn suggested.

"Okay." Rukia said as they began heading to the store.

"Alright and before I forget make sure you pick monsters who's level go from 4 and down otherwise you'll have a harder time summoning your stronger monsters and make sure you balance the strength of your monsters with spells and traps." Shawn explained. Once they entered the store the seven soul reapers began looking through all the cards. As he watched them Shawn couldn't help but smile at how nostalgic he was feeling. Suddenly he felt a strange pain on his chest which caused him to fall to his knees.

"Are you okay?" an employee asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine I just felt a sudden pain but I'm fine now." Shawn replied getting up still holding his chest. "Could you help my friends. They're just learning to duel."

"Yes of course sir." the employee said just before walking towards Toshiro.

'What was that?' Shawn thought to himself as he got back up hoping no one else noticed this. A short time later the seven soul reapers approached him with their built decks. "Alright then let's go pay." Shawn said pulling out a golden card from his pocket.

"Will this be your first purchase?" asked the cashier.

"Well these are their first decks." Shawn told the cashier.

"Well then it's your lucky day." the cashier told the soul reapers. "Today we're having a special. Buy a deck and get a free duel disk." the cashier said pulling out a key from under the register. "Please come with me." the cashier said. Rukia and the others followed her while Shawn stayed there. About five minutes later they came back each holding a box that had a picture of a duel disk but all with different colors.

"Will that be Debit or Credit?" the cashier asked.

"Debit." Shawn replied showing his card just before sliding it.

"Okay thank you for your purchase." the cashier said handing Shawn a reciept. Once they left the store they went to a nearby dumpster to throw the boxes away before heading to the park to start the lesson.

"Alright first thing's first do your put you duel disks by putting it on like this." Shawn explained placing Rukia's disk on her wrist before it strapped itself onto her. Then everyone else put their disks on. "Alright first insert your decks into the disk." he instructed inserting his own deck into his disk as everyone else did as well. Then the disks shuffled their decks. "Now then let's get started."

At the same time the Signers along with the Kamen Riders were heading to the mall. "So Ichigo are you and Rukia together?" Dylan asked with a smile.

"What? No way! Why the hell would you think that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well the two of you do seem quite close." Sara responded.

"Look we're just close friends." Ichigo explained embarassed.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that."Andrew said as they started laughing while Ichigo began blushing.

"There's something I'm curious about though." Dylan said turning to Kara. "You and Shawn are vampires right."

"Yes we are." Kara responded looking up.

"So how long is your life span?" Dylan asked.

"You know I have no idea." Kara realized. As they continued walking there was a sudden quake.

"What was that?" Leo asked trying to keep his balance. Then they heard a ringing sound.

"It's a hollow." Ichigo said grabbing his substitute badge. Right when he was about to get out of his body the hollow's mask suddenly shattered because of a beam of light that struck it shattering its mask which caused it to desintigrate.

"What happened?" asked Akiza.

"I didn't think that a hollow would be so weak." as figure said as they began seeing it from behind the hollow which was now gone.

"YOU!" they all said.

"Who are you?" Uryu asked.

"I told you. I'm Chaos Rider Slash." she said as she was about to leave before Ichigo launched a Gestuga Tensho at her forcing her to dodge landing behind them. "My my what a rude person." she said just as her belt began to glow causing a bright flash which disappeared a few seconds later revealing a young girl with long light purple hair that reached her waist and red eyes dressed in a green dress. "I suppose you can call me Megumi." she said with a smirk as Ichigo changed into an offensive stance. "I don't mind fighting you but right now I think there's something else you should worry about."

"What are you talking about?" Uryu asked seriously.

"We've already started recruiting and there's nothing you can do about it." she replied with a small grin.

"We'll see about that." Len said pulling out his Advent Deck causing a stream of blue lightning to head to his waist forming a belt.

"Sorry but right now I can't play with you. Maybe another time." she said with a smirk. "For now I need to hunt someone down. After all a bounty isn't gonna turn itself in." she said just before disappearing before their eyes.

"What was that about?" Kit asked.

"I don't know but it might be best if we report to Master Eubulon to see if he can figure something out." Kase suggested.

"Good idea." Len said as they began heading to a window.

"We'll see you guys later." Kit said as the others went through the window before he went though himself.

"Well what should we do?" Ichigo asked.

"Why don't we go see how Rukia and the others are doing." suggested Senna who had actually gone unnoticed for the last several minutes along with Nel.

"Good idea." Uryu said as they began heading to the park.

In the Park

"Very interesting strategy Renji." Shawn said as a monster in front of Renji disappeared along with a larger monster which was in front of Rukia.

"Sorry Renji but you just walked right into my hands." Rukia said drawing. (Rukia 2300, Renji 1100)

"You've lost you're strongest monster Rukia. What are you gonna do?" Renji asked as a group of monsters on his side laid on the floor.

"All you have left is you Goblin Attack Force Renji. I've already won." Rukia said drawing. "Now I summon Injection Fairy Lily (Level 3, Spellcaster/Effect, Earth, 400/1500) in attack mode." she declared as a fairy like nurse with a seringe her size appeared before her. "Now I equip her with Fairy Meteor Crush which means that if she battles a monster in defense mode you still take the damage of the difference between my monster's ATK points and your monster's DEF points." she explained.

"Big deal. That monster only has 400 ATK anyway." Renji said.

"Don't be so sure Renji." Shawn said. "Just like when you guys fight as soul reapers in dueling you must never underestimate a monster based on its appearance or you'll regret it."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"This." Rukia said pointing a Lily. "Destroy Renji's Goblin Attack Force!" she ordered as Lily's seringe suddenly became much larger.

"What? What the hell's going on?" Renji asked.

"Injection Fairy Lily has a special ability. Her ATK points can increase by 3000 if her controller pays a fee of 2000 life points." Shawn explained as Lily went through the goblins.

"No way." Renji said surprised. (Renji 0)

"Wow that was amazing." they heard a voice said.

"Thanks Orihime." Rukia said.

"Alright very impressive you two." Shawn said. "Always remember to apply things you've learned as much during missions as well as from battle." he said.

"Not bad." Uryu said as the group stepped in front of the others.

"Just remember what I told you. No matter what don't judge a monser by it's appearance." Shawn said with a smile. Suddenly they saw an explosion where Shawn was causing all of them to worry.

"Shawn!" called out Luna.

"What the going on?" asked Momo.

"I don't know." Ichigo said. Suddenly two figures jump out of the dust in opposite directions. On one side they saw Shawn and on the other they saw a girl whom they didn't recognize at first but then saw it was Ashley. Both of them held their swords.

"I'm impressed brother. You really do have amazing reflexes." Ashley said holding her sword on her right hand. "How long ago did you notice?"

"Shortly after we left the card shop. You've been following us since, right?" Shawn asked.

"Very perceptive." Ashley said standing in an offensive stance.

"Why are you doing?" Shawn asked lowering his sword.

"Why?" Ashley asked. "That's you're question? Really?" she asked in a sadistic tone.

"I know that you don't want to fight." Shawn said. "You have to fight it."

"Fight what?" Ashley asked raising her sword. "Fight...YOU?" she said jumping.

"Hey watch out!" Renji yelled out as Ashley jumped through the dust and put her sword through the center of Shawn's chest.

"SHAWN!" they all yelled out.

"Why?" Ashley asked. "Why didn't you stop my attack? You could have blocked it without effort. Why?" she asked.

"I...want..you to...know...something." Shawn said grabbing Ashley's shoulder before pulling her into a hug which shocked everyone. "I promise...I will free you." he said holding her tighter. Ashley was shocked by this and completely froze. After a little while she snapped back to reality and pushed Shawn away while pulling her sword out of him.

"I don't need your help." Ashley said before running off jumping to a building before vanishing.

"What's wrong with you?" Renji asked grabbing Shawn's collar.

"I will save her." Shawn said look to the side. 'Even if it means unleashing it.' he thought to himself. "Get down!" Suddenly there was an explosion which nearly threw all of them.

"I won't let you confuse her!" yelled out a man who seemed to be standing on thin air. "Now I will have this Bakegani destroy you!" he said as they looked at a giant crab which had four claws.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Renji.

"Just a wild guess but it looks like a giant crab to me." Shawn said before being engulfed in flames transforming him. The other guardians noticed this and transformed as well.

"Well then let's cook this crab!" Ichigo said pulling out his substitute combat badge while the other reapers used their soul candy to exit their gigais along with Nel.

"So does anyone have any experience giant crabs?" Shadow asked pulling out his sword.

"I've never seen something that big that wasn't a hollow." Momo said. The Signers looked at the creature and figured they'd need all the help they could get so they each pulled out something which looked like a single card slot and each placed their ace card in it which caused the to transform into the head of each monster. Suddenly each monster was engulfed by a light which vanished revealing all five wearing armors.

"Try this!" Inferno said jumping to try to slice the crab. Unfortunetly the crab took that chance to grab him with one of its claws. "Get OFF!" he said with a burst of fire causing it to let him go.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled out swinging his zanpakuto launching out a wave of blue energy. The blast hit but didn't do anything.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Rukia yelled out as a blue fire ball shot out of her hand and hit the crab.

"Is it still there?" asked Toshiro holding his sword. As the smoke cleared he got his answer. The crab was still there.

"Damn it." Rukia cursed.

"Any ideas?" asked Uryu.

'Allow me to help.' Shawn heard a deep voice say.

"Who's there?" Shawn said looking around.

"Hey what's wrong?" Senna asked curiously.

"I heard a voice offering help. It seemed very familiar." Shawn explained.

"You should probably accept then because we're gonna need all the help we can get with something that big." Senna replied.

'She's right you know.' the voice told Shawn.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked.

'I am a part of you. I am just a part you forgot about.' it explained. 'Will you allow me to help you?'

"I don't really have a choice here. Just do it quick." Shawn replied.

'Just stand in front of that creature and I will lend you my power.' the voice instructed. Shawn did as he was told causing everyone to look at him confused.

"Hey what are you doing?" Renji asked. As Shawn walked towards the crab it raised one of its claw to strike him before bringing it down. Once it did Shawn stopped its claw with his right hand.

"What the hell?" asked Renji. As he stood there Shawn smiled with his fangs sticking out before pushing the crab several yards back.

"Incredible." Orihime said.

"Ichigo. Do you feel that?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah I wonder what it is." Ichigo said.

"Hey what's that?" asked Nel noticing something.

"What's what?" asked Senna turning to look at Shawn. Then she saw it. There was a black and dark reddish aura surrounding Shawn's body.

"Shawn are you okay?" asked Luna.

"I don't think that's Shawn." Cyclone said as "Shawn" started floating. As he did they also noticed that it was starting to get clouded.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo looking around.

"If I had to guess I'd say that Shawn's accessing a hidden part of his power." Aquatica said.

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

"Well remember how Shawn called the events of his past darkness?" Aquatica asked.

"Yes." Senna nodded.

"This refers to when a Daywalker's personality is split due to them experiencing more pain than they are able to handle." Aquatica started to explain. "If they go living with several bad experiences before they can get over any of them their personality is split in two. The original and the dark one. However with Shawn his darkness was much greater than that of any other Daywalker. Before dying Master Ken told me that he split Shawn darkness into two parts. He sealed a great deal of it in a card which he hid. The rest stayed within Shawn." she explained. "I think that somehow he was able to access that hidden power."

"If what you say is true then it might be best if we try to figure out a way to change him back." Ichigo said.

"Just one thing Ichigo." Aquatica said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"That this is a lot more different than any type of hollow." Aquatica began explaining. "Because this part of his power isn't actually with him Shawn can't control his actions. Which means that he might not last long with this power." she explained.

"I've always wondered what the inside of a crab looks like." Inferno said with a sinister sounding voice which echoed. The he flew under and kicked it causing a dark red wave energy to launch the crab upwards. "You will now see hell with your own eyes." he said with an evil smile as he started flying towards the crab at such a high speed his body became surrounded by a black energy. "Demon ARROW!" he yelled out piercing it in the center before there was a dark explosion. As Inferno flew back down they saw they saw a wave of dark energy leave his body until he was back on the ground.

"Hey Inferno. Are you okay man?" Cyclone asked.

"Dude. Are you still you?" asked Shadow approaching him cautiously. As they all landed on the floor Inferno turned and smiled to them before falling, reverting to normal as he fell, out of conciousness.

"Shawn!" they called out as they surrounded him. Toshiro got close enough to examine him and checked his pulse.

"He's okay. I think he's just exausted." Toshiro said as the Signers and Guardians returned to normal. Then the soul reapers returned to their gigais.

"Should we take him back home?" asked Luna.

"H-hey. I'm not dead you know." Shawn said weakly.

"Shawn!" they all said.

"What happened to you?" asked Jessica.

"I don't know." Shawn replied struggling to stand.

"You might wanna take it easy." Ichigo said getting closer. "Why don't we get you to my family's clinic to give you check up." he suggested.

"I don't really have a whole lot of a choice do I?" Shawn asked leaning on a tree.

"You're getting that check up." Luna said sternly.

"Well then someone's gonna need to help me because I don't think I can move too well right now." Shawn said with a small laugh.

"Here." said Uryu as he put Shawn arm over his shoulder and started helping him walk. Once they arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic Ichigo lead them to one of the exam rooms where Uryu help Shawn onto one of the seats. This caused Shawn to become drowzy and he fell asleep. At least that's what they thought. In reality Shawn's eyes had become completely black under his eyelids.

"I think he's just exausted." Ichigo said. "Has he ever done that before?"

"No." Luna said. "There have been times when he struggled with his own anger or excitement but he's never used a power that was that dark. It was almost evil." she said a little frightened.

"I think I know why." Chandler said turning to Shawn as he placed his hand on his heart which caused his eyes to become black. "Remember what Kara said about the dark side of Shawn's subconcious being split in two?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

"Well it seems that not only is that other part calling out to him but that it is trying to take control of him." Chandler continued. "What I don't like is the fact that he can't control it."

"I know what that's like." Ichigo said turning. Right then Shawn's eyes opened.

"W-what happened?" Shawn asked as he started trying to get up but failed and fell to the floor.

"Shawn are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Shawn didn't answer. he just started running.

"Hey where are you going?" Uryu asked as they started running after him. When he went into a 4-way intersection he stopped and started looking around. Shortly after they caught up with him.

"Shawn what's wrong?" asked Ichigo pulling Shawn's shoulder revealing his eyes looked different. "What the hell?" he asked seeing the white part of Shawn's eyes were now black and the center became red.

"Shawn snap out of it." Rukia said shaking him as violently as she could. All Shawn did was place to of his fingers into his mouth and let out a whistle. All of them looked around to see what might be going on. As they stood there they heard an engine revving which was heading towards them. Right then Shawn jumped much higher than eny of them expected as he did a backflip and surprisingly landed on his duel runner and headed east.

"What the?" Ichigo said as they watched Shawn leave.

"Damn." Jack said as he, Yusei, Crow, Akiza, Luna, Kara, Charlie, Jessica, and Chandler put their sleeves up revealing a strange looking brace on their forearms. Then they all pressed a key and nine more engines were heard and all their runners arrived. As they all got on their runners Crow looked at the others.

"Any of you coming?" Crow asked.

"Sure." Toshiro said pulling out his soul candy container out.

"Don't worry we can give you a lift but only nine of you can come." Luna explained.

"Rangiku I want you, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Momo to report everything that happened last night and today. The rest of us will go see what's going on in case we're needed." Toshiro ordered.

"Okay. Be careful captain." Rangiku said as the five of them started heading in the opposite direction. Then Ichigo, Rukia, Senna, Nel, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Toshiro, and Renji got on with Yusei, Luna, Akiza, Crow, Jack, Chandler, Charlie, Kara, and Jessica respectively.

"See this is why you shoul be more careful with your runner Leo." Luna scolded her twin.

"Don't worry. Star said she was almost done fixing my runner." Leo said heading back home. "I'll catch up with you guys."

"Everyone hang on tight!" Yusei said as they took off after Shawn.

"If I may ask. How are we gonna know where Shawn's heading?" Nel asked.

"Easy." Crow replied. "Shawn install tracking devices in all our runners that are linked together." he explained as they made a turn. "Hey anyone have any idea where he's going?" Ichigo looked at the monitor when he realized something which caused his eyes to widen.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" asked Nel.

"I think he's heading to the warehouse where the Vizards live." Ichigo said.

"I see." Rukia said. "Hey Luna two streets ahead make a left turn."

"The who." Luna asked as they passed they passed the first street. Then she signaled to the others to turn left at the next street as they started following her.

"They're the one's who taught me how to control and use the power of my inner hollow." Ichigo replied.

"Inner hollow?" Luna asked herself.

"Hey Luna do you know where we're going?" asked Chandler.

"I'm not totally sure." Luna replied as they saw that on their monitors Shawn's runner was coming up fast.

"Hey is that him?" Senna asked curiously.

"Where?" Akiza asked as they spotted his runner making a turn. "Hey Shawn wait up!" After another five minutes of chasing him they saw him stop in front of a busted down warehouse.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" asked Orihime.

"I think I know." Ichigo said seriously. Everyone turned to him. "It's wierd but I have this wierd feeling like something's calling out to my inner hollow." he explained. "Looks like I'm not the only one." he said looking towards a group who were near warehouse. Upon stopping Ichigo approached them.

"Shinji, you guys sensed it too?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"Yeah. Whatever this is it's nothing like anything we've ever sensed before. I don't even think the Hogyoku had this much power." Shinji said. "So I'm guessing that guy who went in is a friends of yours?"

"Yeah. He just took off on his runner." Ichigo replied.

"Well then we should probably check if he's okay." said Love.

"It might be best if the rest of you stay here." said Shinji.

"No way. My cousin's in there and there's no way I'm staying here doing nothing." Kara said determined.

"The same goes for us." said Chandler.

"And us." Yusei said.

"Us too." said Uryu.

"Well don't say I didn't warn ya." Shinji said as the group began entering. Once they entered they saw someone standing alone. As they got closer the Signers birthmarks as well as the marks of the Guardians began glowing.

"What's going on?" asked Mashiro. When they look ahead they saw the mark of the phoenix glowing on his back.

"Shawn!" Luna called out.

"Hey Luna wait up!" Leo said as everyone ran towards him.

'Something's not right.' thought Shinji before a bright flash of light teleported them to a place in which there was a lot of darkness with only some torches around for light. There were also some markings which depicted several duels but all ending with one player losing their soul.

"Shawn what is this place?" Luna said holding on to his arm causing him to return to reality.

"Ow, my head." Shawn said as he held his head. "What's going on?" he asked looking around.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" asked Luna.

"Not really." Shawn replied. "Last thing I remember was being at the clinic."

"Welcome!" a voice bellowed. "Welcome to the Trial of Darkness!"

* * *

Rukia: Well it looks like things are getting stranger by the minute.

Kara: Yeah. Whatever this place is really creeps me out.

Shinji: I've seen worse.

Uryu: Anyway I have a bad feeling about this place.

Shawn: Seriously how the hell did we get here?

Akiza: For now looks like another trial up ahead.

Leo: And a tough one too. Why is this place so scary.

Crow: This ain't scary.

Luna: Anyway please read the next chapter. A Trail of the Heart. Shawn's Light and Dark. Until next time and we Rev it up!

Yusei: Hey!


	8. A New Target is Found

Duels of Destiny

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Sorry for the lateness of the previous chapter.

Chapter 8 A Trail of the Heart. Shawn's Light and Dark.

"Who's there?" called out Yusei.

"Who will take the trial?"

"I will." Shawn called back.

"Shawn what are you doing?" asked Luna worried.

"What ever it was that drew me here is calling out to me. I have to take this." Shawn said. "What is the trial?"

Suddenly there was an explosion before it seemed swallowed materializing a creature which which looked like demon which had an extremely spiked armor.

"The trial is that you must duel this creature." the voice said as a duel disk materialized in it's left arm.

"Then let's do it." Shawn said as his crimson duel disk materialized.

"However there is one thing you should know." the voice said. "Here not only will the damage be real, if you lose your soul will be trapped for all eternity just like the souls of those who have attempted to gain this power." Hearing this made everyone else's eyes widen.

"Bring it." Shawn said with a smile.

"Duel!" both Shawn and the demon called out. **(Shawn 4000, Demon 4000)**

"I will begin." the demon said drawing a card.

"So you have a name or should we just call you horn head?" Shawn asked.

"I am known as Balthazar." the demon replied. "I will begin with the monster known as Harbringer of Shadows (Level 2, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 600/100) in attack mode." he said as a creature that was nothing more than a silhouette appeared in front of him.

"Is this guy crazy? There's no way such a weak card'll stand against anything Shawn has." Leo said.

"I've never heard of that card. Have you Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"No. Whatever it is it might be more dangerous than it looks." Yusei replied.

"Alright my draw then!" Shawn declared. "I'll start by setting two cards face down and I summon out Magician's Valkyria (Level 4, Light, Spellcaster/Effect, 1600/1800) in attack mode!" he declared as a girl who was wearing light blue suit with a hat and boots, a violet skirt, and a metallic cepter. "Now I attack! Magician's Valkyria attack with Mystic Cepter Blast!" he declared as his monster fired a green energy blast from her cepter.

"Too bad when Harbringer of Shadows is destroyed by a light attribute monster I don't take damage." Balthazar said. "But that's not all. Because you destoyed my monster when it was in attack mode I'm allowed to summon out a special monster from my hand. I summon Hell's Advocate: Dark Striker (Level 6, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 2400/1700) in attack mode!" he commanded causing a large monster which had several tubes running though out it's body.

"Okay that has got to be the grossest monster I've ever seen." Luna said.

"You're telling me. That thing's grosser than Leo's cooking." Jessica said.

"Hey!"

"If that's the case then I'll end my turn." Shawn said.

"Then it's my draw." he declared. "I'm going to summon Dark Knight: Hell Raiser (Level 4, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 1400/200) in attack mode." he said as a monster which wore an armor which was spiked but with glowing red tips appeared. "Now because I control a monster stronger than one of yours I'm allowed to tribute my Knight to summon a stronger monster so I'm calling upon Fierce Slasher (Level 7, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 2300/2700)." he said as his Knight was swallowed by a bright light and shattered revealing a monster which wore dark clothing, a mask, and had four arms out of which each one had a chainsaw. "Now then Fierce Slasher destroy his Valkyria with your Hell Slash Strike!" he declared as his monster began charging.

"Not so fast I activate the trap Retaliation Subshot!" Shawn declared. "Now until the end of the turn if one of your monsters declares an attack I can discard one card to destroy it. So I discard one card and destroy Fierce Slasher!" he called out as a trap arose and fired a beam of light which destroyed Slasher.

"Very well then I shall end my turn." Balthazar said prompting the card to vanish.

"Then I'll draw." Shawn said. 'Something about that deck seems very familiar but where have I seen it before.'

"Hey Shinji what's wrong?" asked Kensei noticing the look on Shinji's face.

"That creature. I've heard of it before but I'm not sure where." Shinji replied.

"Now I'll start with a spell card. I play Chaos!" Shawn declared as the card arose. "To activate this spell however it will deal 200 points of direct damage to both of us." he explained as part of both their energies entered the card as it began shining. **(Shawn 3800, Balthazar 3800)** "Now it's effect comes into play. You see this spell destoys all the monster cards on my field but for each one destroyed an equal number of cards are destoyed on your side." he explained as his Valkyria was absorbed into the spell before it fired and destoyed Dark Knight.

"Is he crazy?" asked Leo.

"No. He's planning something." Chandler said.

"But I wonder what." said Jessica.

"Now I play the spell Illuminative Revival!" Shawn said. "You see when any monsters I control are sent to the graveyard by my own effect this spell plus 200 life points for each one lets me revive all of them." he explained as a new spell arose. **(Balthasar 3800, Shawn 3400)**

"Hey wait I thought he only sent one monster to the graveyard by an effect." Leo said.

"Don't you remember Leo?" Luna asked annoyed.

"Earlier when he used his trap he sent a card to the graveyard." Yusei explained.

"Now with this I can bring back Magician's Valkyria and my Galactic Hero Brawler Beast (Level 3, Dark, Beast/Tuner, 1200/1500) in attack mode." he said.

"Awesome so Shawn can take out more than half that things life points right?" Leo asked.

"Wrong." Jessica said. "That spell has another effect. Because of the two monsters he returned one was a dark monster this turn he has to skip his battle phase." she explained. Hearing this Leo became uncertain.

"She's right but there is another effect." Shawn said. "Every light attribute monster revived by this card gains one level for every light attribute monster on the field which makes my Valkyria a level 5 monster." Hearing this made everyone smile knowingly. Then as he drew his eyes widened before he dropped his hand and he began clutching his chest with his right hand and his face with his left.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Luna asked trying to get closer to him as she bumped into a barrier. "What is this?" she asked hitting it. Seeing this the others began feeling the barrier until Ichigo noticed something.

"Damn it. Looks like we're trapped." he said.

"I'd guess this so that no one interferes." Shinji said as his eyes narrowed on Shawn.

'What's happening to me?' Shawn asked himself as a mark with the shape of a bat's face appeared on his chest which caused the phoenix on his back to glow brightly completely burning his shirt.

"Shawn!" Luna called out. Suddenly Luna started clutching her chest too.

"Luna are you okay?" asked Leo.

"Something's happening to Shawn. I can feel it." Luna said before her hands fell.

"Luna?" Leo asked worried. Luna merely smiled with her eyes closed. When she opened them mostly everyone became shocked. Her normally green eyes became blood red with the white part of her eyes becoming black. "Inferno..." she said looking to the duel. Shawn simply turned. "Make sure you aren't defeated." she said in a voice that frightened Leo.

"Luna what's wrong?" asked Akiza as she looked into the young Signer's eyes.

"What ever do you mean? I feel better than I've ever felt in my life." Luna answered.

"I understand mistress." Shawn said as he looked at the group revealing his eyes which looked just like Luna's. "I will begin by tuning my level 3 Brawler Beast with my level 5 Magician's Valkyria." he said as his beast howled loudly splitting its body into three stars that extended into rings. Then his Valkyria flew through the rings which caused her to become outlined as five stars appeared within her. "Eternal flames which scorch through the darkness, shine into the shadows and bring out another life!" he chanted as the five stars aligned themselves within the rings before a light shot through the formed tunnel. "Descend with fierce force! Galactic Dragon Knight (Level 8, Fire, Warrior/Effect, 2500/3000) !" he called out as from the light emerged a warrior in a heavy red dragon armor.

"Since when has he had that monster?" asked Leo confused.

"I've never seen that card before. Have you?" Akiza asked the others. Mostly everyone just shook their heads.

"I have." Yusei said. Hearing this everyone turned to him

"Now this turn I play the tuner monster Magma Soldier (Level 1, Fire, Pyro/Tuner, 200/100) in attack mode." Shawn declared as a monster which looked like red firey ooz emerge from the ground. "Now I tune Magma Soldier with my Knight." he said as his monster became a star that extended into a ring that Dragon Knight jumped through turning him into an outline with eight stars which became aligned making a tunnel of light. "From heaven and hell the entity of chaos that passes judgement now emerges. Bring forth your eternal shadows into this duel!" he chanted. "Now come forth in eternal darkness, Angel of Death (Level 9, Dark, Fiend/Synchro/Effect, 3800/3400)!" he called out as a monster which had a black hooded cloak, greyish wings, and a black sword appeared.

"Angel of what?" asked Leo shocked.

"That's impossible." Balthazar said shocked. "No one has ever been able to summon that monster."

"Now this monster's ability comes into play. By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard I'm allowed to summon any monster from my graveyard." Shawn explained as he slid two card into his graveyard and his monster cut a hole in front of it out of which Dragon Knight walked out of. "Now this ends my turn."

"So you've got the darkness to summon the monster which has never been controlled before." Balthazar said drawing. "I'll activate the spell Dimensional Death. This spell let's me remove one monster in my graveyard from play in order to remove one of your monster's on the field from play."

'I wonder if he's got what it takes to call out **that** monster card." Luna thought to herself. Although Leo could feel that something wasn't right with Luna he figured he could ask her about it later. 'What's happening to me?' another voice within her mind asked.

"Unfortunetly for you Angel of Death is unaffected by effects and any monster revived through him become immune to effects the turn they returned." Shawn said.

"Yes but I can still remove from play a monster from my graveyard which is why I'm removing Fierce Slasher from my graveyard." Bathlazar said with an evil smile. "Now with this monster's effect I can also send all the cards in my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon my most powerful monster from my deck! I summon Demon Overlord Armageddon (Level 10, Fiend/Effect, Dark, 5500/4000)!" he called out as a large blackish purple sphere appeared and began taking form into a massive red demon who's body had blood vessels on the outside of its body. Everyone's eyes, mostly, widened at the sight of the monster. "Destroy his Knight!" he commanded causing the monster to fire a very large fire ball from what they believed to be its mouth. The when the fire dissipated they could see Shawn struggling to stand. **(Balthazar 3800, Shawn 400) **

"I end my turn." Balthazar said.

"That was a good attack but you just sealed your fate with that." Shawn said with a dark smile as his right hand became surrounded by a dark energy. "My draw!" he declared drawing. "Now in my standby because I don't control a monster another monster I have to discard a monster card from my hand or my Angel of Death goes to the graveyard but he's done his part." he explained as his monster was absorbed by a dark light.

'Can it be?' Luna wondered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong..." Rukia spoke up. "but wouldn't it be a very bad idea to just let a monster with such a power go to the graveyard?"

"Yes it is unless you need monsters in your graveyard for something." Crow said.

"What do you mean?" asked Senna curiously.

"Take my deck for example. I have spell that let me returns monsters from the graveyard back to my field but as a last resort to synchro summon I use Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor because I can tune him with a non tuner monster that's also in my graveyard to synchro summon.

"So your saying that you can also use cards in your graveyard to summon strong monsters?" Rukia asked.

"More or less." Crow replied.

"But what could he be trying to summon?" asked Nel.

"Now I remove from play Angel of Death, Dragon Knight, and Magician's Valkyria from my graveyard!" Shawn said declared as three silhouettes in the shape of the three monsters before they came together. "The darkest creature of the night will appear with it's bloody wings spread widely! Now observe as I summon out absolute terror into this field!" he chanted. "Terrorize the field! Galactic Hero Infernal Shadow (Level 12, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 0/0)!" The three silhouettes then merged together into a smoke vortex from which the monster appeared revealing a paper white vampire with tattered pants and horns which had several blood stains through out its body. Seeing the monster caused Balthazar's eyes to widen and Luna to smile.

"Why would he summon a monster wtih no ATK or DEF points?" asked Leo. By this point Luna just rolled her eyes at Leo's outbursts.

"What is that thing?" asked Jessica.

"Can it be?" Kara asked herself. "It couldn't be, could it?"

"Be what?" asked Senna catching everyone's attention.

"I guess I should explain something." Kara said. "Remembers five years ago when Shawn's master, Ken, was brainwashed and Shawn had to..." she said hesitating on that word. "kill him?" The Signers and the other Guardians nodded. "Well before he died he told me that when Shawn started his training he had a lot of darkness within him which was making him dangerous so he had to split it in two. Part of it stayed with Shawn to keep him balance and the other half was sealed into a card which he hid."

"So your saying..." Senna began.

"that **that** monster..." continued Nel.

"is actually part of Shawn's mind and soul." Rukia finished.

"In one manner of speaking yes."

"So that's why the good and evil within him is seperated into two different peronalities." Jessica said. "It's no wonder I sense what I did when we first met." she said.

"But why did he summon a monster with such a large cost and no ATK points?" asked Rukia.

"Because this monster has that kind of cost for a reason." Shawn said. "Infernal Shadow can only be summoned by removing three monster card from my graveyard because it's ATK points are equal to the ATK points the three monsters I removed from play making its ATK points right now 7900." he explained. "However I know that if I attack you right now this duel won't be over so I'm playing the spell Effect Transfer. This spell let's me send an effect monster to the graveyard in order to have that monster's effect transfered to a monster I have on the field. So I'm sending Galactic Hero Demonic Guardian (Level 6, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 2200/1200) to transfer his effect to Infernal Shadow." he explained as a silhouette of a creature with a demon like suit and a red cape appeared before merging with Infernal Shadow. "Infernal Shadow end this duel with Dark Moon Breaker!" he commanded. Upon command Infernal Shadow flew to Armageddon before punching it causing several spikes to pierce its body from the inside out. **(Shawn 400, Balthazar 0)**

"Hang if I'm not mistaken wouldn't that have only caused 2400 points of damage?" asked Rukia.

"Yes but because Infernal Shadow had the effect of Demonic Guardian which doubles the damage that it deals. Since Infernal Shadow dealt 2400 points of damage that damage became 4800." explained Chandler.

"Congradulations." Balthazar said approaching Shawn. "But beware the power of this card is will increase your own inner evil." he warned before they all disappeared in a bright flash reappearing in the warehouse.

"Everyone okay?" asked Yusei looking around.

Luna was standing looking upwards before blinking. "Ow my head. What happened?" she asked looking around.

Everyone else looked normal up until they looked at Shawn who looked was somewhere between disoriented and dizzy.

"Is he okay?" asked Ichigo.

"He's fine." Kara said before Shawn walked into pole and fell down. "Okay maybe not." she said scratching the back of her head.

"Should we help him?" asked Rukia.

"I'm okay." Shawn said standing up. "I..." he began before walking into the same pole. "think I have a concussion." he said sounding dizzy.

Everyone just laughed not noticing that there were two females watching them from the roof of another warehouse.

"What do you think Slash?" asked Ashley.

"Well even though your brother seems impressive I think fighting my brother is gonna be a lot more fun." Slash said with a malevonant smile as they watched the group.

* * *

Luna: Well this has to be one of the creepier experiences I've ever had. What do you guys think?

Ichigo: I've seen worse.

Shawn: Anyway looks like I've gotten something that'll give me the edge to free that Ashley girl. Only problem now is learning how to use it.

Rukia: Well they say it's best to train to get stronger.

Shawn: Hey Ichigo you think you could introduce me to whoever trained you?

Ichigo: Maybe. We'll have to see if they're available thought.

Senna: Hey guys have any of you noticed that Shawn has a lot of weapon?

Shawn: Well a good bounty hunter's always ready

Rukia: You're a bounty hunter?

Shawn well I'll have to explain another time because we're almost out of time.

Luna: So anyway please read the next chapter: A New Target is Found. Who is the Mysterious Chaos Rider.


	9. A New Target Found Who is the Mystery

Duels of Destiny

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Chapter 9 A New Target is Found. Who is the Mysterious Chaos Rider?

In the Soul Society Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Momo had returned some time ago and given their report of the previous days events to the Head Captain. The four were about to leave when he stopped them.

"Leutenant Hinamori. You shall remain here until we find a new Captain for your squad." said the Head Captain. Momo looked down but then nodded. "The rest of you are to return to the world of the living." he said. The three nodded and left as did Momo.

"You wanted to see me Head Captain?" asked a woman who entered the room.

"Captain Soi Fon I have called you in because I believe Captain Hitsugaya will need your help on his current assignment." said the Head Captain. "You are to depart as soon as possible."

"Understood, sir." bowed Soi Fon before leaving.

In the world of the living

"Shawn are you sure about this?" asked Luna concerned as she stood in the lab with him while he screwed something in.

"Not really but I'm hoping it'll help me keep it in check for at least a little while." replied Shawn as he connected a clear tube into a chair at the back. "That should do it." he said turning to Luna. "Luna I think it'd be best if you went with the others until I'm done."

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Honestly because this is gonna hurt. A lot and I know you can't stand that kind of sound." replied Shawn moving a strand of hair from her face. Luna looked down and then left. However seconds later someone came down.

"Are you down here?" asked Toshiro. When he got there he was surprised to see Shawn tied to a metallic chair from his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck.

"Oh hey Captain." said Shawn as Toshiro looked at him in shock.

"What are you...?" began Toshiro before he heard the doors slide closed.

"Sorry but I'm in the middle of something." said Shawn. "Dera initiate stage one."

"Stage one initiated." said a voice as a large clear container with a blue liquid was electrified turning it violet. "Stage one complete."

"Initiate stage two." said Shawn.

"Stage two initiated." said the voice as several large needles were pierced into Shawn's arms, torso, legs, and four parts of his spine. It was then the liquid ran through a number of different tubes which led to the needs at first he winced from the liquid entering his body but almost immedietly began convulsing Toshiro was about to run up to him when Shawn raised his hand. Once the liquid was gone the needles were pulled out of his body. Toshiro went up to him cautiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Before Shawn could answer Toshiro became shocked that all of Shawn's veins began glowing but after began forming strange circuit shaped lines which lit him up like a Ravers who have smeared glow stick on each other. Within seconds glowing violet marks appeared at his face as well. "Well I hadn't done that in a while." he said standing up.

"Are you alright?" asked Toshiro.

"Yeah. It's something I'm hoping will help me contain the card's darkness." replied Shawn. "I just wish it wouldn't light me up like a Christmas tree."

"Anyway I came tell you that I got a message from the Head Captain. He's asked Momo to stay in the Soul Society but he's sending someone else to help us out." said Toshiro.

"So they'll be staying here as well?" asked Shawn. Toshiro nodded. "That's cool." he said as the two headed up. When they got to the living room Kara went up to Shawn.

"Hey we've got a delivery." said Kara holding a small scroll which had glittering letters.

"Been a while since we've gotten a message from them." said Shawn with a smile.

"From who?" asked Ikkaku as he, Yumichika, and Rangiku entered the house.

"That's tricky." said Kara.

"Not really." said Shawn. "There's a lot more to the supernatural aspect of earth than you know."

"Like what?" asked Toshiro as Shawn read the scroll.

"What does it say?" asked Kara.

"They're asking for us to renew the barrier." replied Shawn.

"I see. How long?" asked Kara.

"A few days." replied Shawn. "You know this might work to our advantage."

"Oh? How?" asked Kara.

"You'll see." said Shawn.

"Hello Captain Hitsugata." said a voice. They turned and saw Soi Fon.

"Captain Soi Fon. So you were sent to help us?"

"That's right." said Soi Fon.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Captain." said Shawn walking up to her.

"Who might you be?" asked Soi Fon.

"Consider me your host while you're here." said Shawn with a bow. "If you'd like I can show you to the room that's free."

"In a moment." said Soi Fon. "Captain Hitsugaya there's something we need to discuss."

"Understood." said Toshiro before the two left.

"Hey Shawn." said Justin as he went up Shawn. "This might just be me but I think we might end up having to break those seals."

"I've been thinking the same thing." said Shawn. "But it'll be best if we do it when we go to Elmantir."

"We haven't been there in a long time." said Charlie.

"Around thirty two hundred years." said Shawn as Luna entered the house with the Signers and her brother.

"I thought you hadn't existed that long." said Luna.

"There's a lot we agreed notto tell you about ourselves for your own safety." said Shawn. "You see back then we were already Elementals. The Guardian thing came after during a different life."

"So how come you never told us before?" asked Yusei.

"For your own safety." replied Kara. "Look all eight of us have existed for about as long as the planet because we are part of it."

"We also have a direct link into the supernatural part of the planet." said Shawn. "By the way there's something I'm curious about." he said turning to Rangiku.

"What is it?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but the highest rank in each individual squad is a Captain, right?" asked Shawn.

"That's right." said Rangiku.

"So isn't it somewhat unusual for two captains to be send on a mission like this?" asked Shawn.

"Given what's happened so far it's not really unusual. It's precautionary." replied Rangiku.

"I see."

At the Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo was getting ready to leave with Rukia but they noticed Yuzu hadn't gotten up yet.

"Hey Yuzu." said Ichigo going into the room Yuzu and Karin shared. There he saw Yuzu still asleep. He smiled but became concerned since Yuzu wasn't usually a late sleeper. As he was about to close the door Yuzu got up.

"Morning Ichigo." said Yuzu half asleep.

"Are you alright?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine. I've just been feeling a lot more tired lately." replied Yuzu.

"If you feel tired maybe you should just sleep in." said Ichigo.

"I'm fine." said Yuzu as she got up.

"Alright well we'll see you later." said Ichigo before he and Rukia left. Once they were gone Yuzu's eyes began glowing and she smirked.

Over with Toshiro and Soi Fon who are standing several feet above the house

"So those were the Head Captain's orders?" asked Toshiro.

"That's right but I also wanted to ask about your own personal experience on what has happened." said Soi Fon.

"So far it seems like they might be gathering energy by means of dueling." said Toshiro.

"Dueling?" asked Soi Fon. At that Toshiro pulled out his deck from the deck box on his belt and passed it to his fellow captain allowing her to examine them. "What are these?"

"They are cards for a game known as Duel Monsters. I don't know many of the details but it seems that these enemies are able to force duelists to duel and upon winning they take their energy. Unfortunately we don't know what they intend to use it for."

"I see." said Soi Fon. "What of your encounters with this Chaos Rider Slash?"

"If you wanna know about me just ask me directly." said a a voice. The two turned in shock and saw Megumi standing on air above them with a smirk. "So you are both captains, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Toshiro.

"I was just out and spotted you." replied Megumi with a shrug. "You know standing in the air leaves you in plain sight." she said noticing the two captains seemed to be ready to fight. "I don't think you wanna fight me. Especially since that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" asked Soi Fon.

"My rider gear is evolving and thanks to this I can detect all of you Soul Reapers who are here in Karakura. The only reason I approached you was to see how accurate it was and it seems it works very well." said Megumi.

"So who do you work for?" asked Soi Fon.

"Patience. All will be revealed in due time. For now just know that the other three Chaos Riders will be appearing on so I hope you'll be ready to fight."

"So you just came to show off?" asked a voice. The two captains turned and saw Inferno floating a few feet away from Megumi.

"No. I just wanted to measure how strong a captain's power is and I've got the measurements I need." said Megumi with a smile before vanishing.

"Who are you?" Soi Fon asked Inferno.

"I'm Shawn. The guy who said hi when you arrived." said Inferno. "Come on. There's something I think you should know."

Once they got back inside and Shawn reverted to normal he asked everyone to go to the lab, including Ichigo and Rukia who had just arrived with Chad, Uryu, and Orihime.

"So what's this about?" asked Kara.

"A while ago I found a journal kept by my father on their research about the gears. I've been reading it at night and found something interesting." explained Shawn.

"What did you find?" asked Uryu.

"Each Rider Gear seemed to have a unique property to it." said Shawn.

"Unique how?" asked Rukia.

"Each Rider System is an anti system." replied Shawn.

"An anti system?" asked Chad.

"I was analyzing her energy and I found something. Her gear is an Anti Spirit system." said Shawn.

"What does that mean?" asked Ichigo.

"That currently you can fight her but once her power evolves there's a slim chance you'll be able to fight her." replied Shawn.

"But how is that possible?" asked Akiza.

"The how is very simple." replied Shawn. "You see each system looks for two things within a potential host. The first is for the being to have no malice. The second is for the potential host to have potential locked within. Potential for what it can fight."

"So I'm assuming that if this girl's system is Anti Spirit the others are different." said Uryu.

"That's right." replied Shawn. "The other ones are Anti Magic, Anti Tech, and Anti..." he listed before stopping. "Anti Life."

"What?" asked Ichigo in shock.

"What are they able to do?" asked Uryu.

"I can't say exactly for certain other than the speculations my father wrote about. The Anti Spirit system is able to essentially destabilize any spiritual particles and absorb them if necessary for momentary boosts of strength and speed as well as for momentary attacks. The Anti Magic System is able to absorb magic as well as has a near impossible resistance to it any kind of it. Aside from that it also gives the host the power to see through magic. The Anti Tech System is able to essentially take apart any kind of tech and integrate it into itself. The Anti Life System is the one they believed to be the most dangerous because anything that it came into contact with that was alive in any way, shape, or form to basically rot into nothing."

"Then they'll be dangerous." said Soi Fon.

"You don't know the half of it." said Shawn.

"What do you mean?" asked Soi Fon.

"Well the only definite thing they found out about the Anti Spirit System is that it's able to absorb human souls and use them as a power source which essentially destroys them after a while." explained Shawn. "At the same time there's the problem of what to do if we were to defeat them."

"Why would there be a problem there?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, for example, with Chaos Rider Slash there's the issue of her host. Megumi is the persona created by the system. Megumi and the other person are one and the same even if you were to take her Rider System." explained Shawn.

"So then we just destroy the System and be done with it." said Ichigo.

"Haven't you been listening?" asked Uryu. "If the system creates a persona opposite of the host that means that the system must bond with the person on a deep level."

"That's right." said Shawn. "Each system basically bonds into its host's soul. If you destroy the system you destroy the host's soul along with it."

"Then maybe we should go with Urahara. Perhaps he can figure something out." suggested Uryu.

"Sounds as good as anything else right now." said Shawn taking a step before stumbling. At that Yusei caught him before he fell. "Thanks."

"Maybe we should stay here." said Yusei.

"No. For now we should go." said Shawn looking up. "Dera I want you to copy all research data we have on the four systems into a Cypher Crystal."

"Right away." said Dera as a lot of information was displayed everywhere around them surprising them. The information then began to spin rapidly. Within a few seconds the blue glows began turning red. Once the data turned red it became compressed into a white crystal which appeared and then began glowing in green.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." said Shawn as he started walking towards the crystal before taking it. Afterwards they began heading towards Urahara's shop. Unfortunately they were followed by two people. The first was Megumi while the second seemed to be a male closer to the age of the others.

"So those are them?" asked the male.

"That's right." replied Megumi. "So how about we take them on once they head back."

"I've got a better idea." said the male. "Let's take them on now."

"I like the way you think." said Megumi with a smirk.

Back with the others

"You ready?" Shawn asked confusing the others minus the Guardians.

"Yeah." said Chandler. As they walked they saw Megumi step in front of them with a smile.

"Watcha doin'?" she asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." said Shawn.

"You may think its not but it is." said a voice from behind. They turned and saw a male their age who had mid length brown hair, silver eyes, and wore jeans with a black t shirt. Then they saw the two pull out small buckles.

"Do it." said Shawn. At that a dark aura formed around Chandler which then expanded covering them. Seeing this the two charged in but when they did the others were gone. Right then the dark mist vanished leaving the two in shock.

"Tricky. Aren't they?" asked Megumi with a smirk.

Afterwards a wolf shaped mark appeared in front of the Urahara shop as Jinta and Ururu were sweeping. To their surprise the group appeared from the mark. Once they appeared Urahara stepped out with a black cat.

"Alright Jess you're in charge of porting us next time Chandler covers us." said Shawn feeling a little nauseous.

"Well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure of so many new visitors?" asked Urahara waving his fan.

"We have some information we were hoping you could take a look at." said Uryu turning to Shawn who stumbled to the side.

"Give me a..." began Shawn before he started throwing up what looked like a glowing red liquid which surprised the others.

"Did he just vomit lava?" asked Rukia still in shock.

"I'm afraid so." said Chandler.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." said Urahara.

"Alright. I'm okay now." said Shawn. "There's isn't a gas line under here, is there?"

"No. It's fine." replied Urahara. "So what's this information?"

"Here." said Shawn handing Urahara the crystal before he looked at the cat. "Aren't you the woman who helped us out a few days ago?"

"Indeed. I'm Yoruichi. It's nice to meet you." said the cat.

"Likewise. We've never met someone else who could do that." said Shawn.

"Do what?" asked Ichigo. Shawn just smiled and turned to the other Guardians who smiled.

"You go ahead. I'm not great on land." said Kara. At that Shawn, Chandler, Jessica, and Charlie began glowing lightly. Afterwards they saw that where Shawn stood there was now a red bird with seven tails, red feathers which were lined in yellow, and a light glow. Chandler became a black and grey wolf with a mid length tail and wings, Jessica a white bengal tiger with wings, and Charlie a falcon about twice the size of a normal adult falcon. This pretty much left the others in total shock, Signers included.

"So you are able to shapeshift into animals." said Yoruichi.

"In essence this is kind of reverting to our original forms." said Shawn as the four reverted to their human forms which, to the surprise of the spirit crew, still included their clothes. "Hadn't done that in a while."

"I'll say. It's been like nine hundred years since we did it last." said Chandler.

"So how come you didn't transform?" Orihime asked Kara.

"Well...I'm a shark." replied Kara. "I usually only go beast in the ocean. In any case let's show the man what you've got to see if he can help."

"Oh yeah. That's why we came." said Shawn looking up.

"What the hell did you think we were here for?" asked Jack.

"I'd forgotten." replied Shawn sheepishly as they entered.

"So what's this?" asked Urahara.

"It's Cypher Crystal." replied Kara. "Our kind use it when its necessary to store large amounts of information." she explained tapping the top of the crystal causing it to open and show all the information Shawn had gone through in all around the room they were in.

"My. This certainly is a lot." said Urahara as Yoruichi stepped into the room in her human form.

"If you don't mind my asking exactly how old are you?" asked Rukia.

"If you're talking about our human forms we're fifteen." replied Shawn. "If you're refering to our original forms..." he said as he began counting in his mind. "Uh...I have no idea." he said sheepishly cuasing the others to stare at him. "We've existed for as long as the planet, alright? The problem is that we usually only keep track of our ages while we're incarnate."

"This is a lot of information and from what I gather it seems like you'll need something to counter these "Anti Systems"." said Urahara.

"Well we don't but they do." said Shawn looking to the Soul Reaper. "We've been around long enough to have developed abilities to counter different kinds of things."

"We were also wondering if you'd accompany us to Elmantir." said Kara.

"You mentioned that before. Just what is that?" asked Ichigo.

"A very long time ago we helped several creatures who were being hunted by gathering them in a kind of island." began Kara.

"Afterwards we used our powers to isolate the island. It wasn't easy. Especially since we had to break our seals to to it." added Jessica.

"Seals?" asked Urahara.

"I'll explain that another time. For now do you think you can help us?" asked Shawn.

"I might but I need to analyze this information thoroughly to figure something out." said Urahara. Suddenly the Guardians all stood up looking up.

"You can't be serious." said Shawn as his eyes widened just before the five ran outside followed by the others. There they saw five other teens who looked bored.

"Can I help you?" asked Urahara. There was no answer for a second until the male in the middle held his hand out causing a fire ball to form in it before throwing it to Urahara which shattered when Shawn held his hand in front of the shop keeper.

"Guys. Remember command Epsilon 774?" asked Shawn. The other Guardians nodded but confused the others. "Well it's Battle Rave and we're takin' it extreme." he added as all the Guardians transformed.

"So you do remember us." said the teen in the middle of the new group as he was surrounded by a dark red, near black, aura. The other four were as well except the girl to his left was surrounded a navy blue aura, the guy to his right was surrounded by a dark yellow aura, the girl next to him was surrounded by a grey aura, and the guy on the other end was surrounded by a black and violet aura. After the five were revealed looking similar to the Guardians but with differences. The guy in the middle had mid length blood red hair which at the left side extended down enough to cover his left eye, he had armbands which had a skull in the back of his hands, and his clothes were dark red. The girl who had been surrounded by the navy blue aura was now had navy blue clothes similar to Aquatica's but had dirty blond hair which tied in a pony tail, her eyes had a dull look, and she a pair of spike fingerless gloves. The girl who had been surrounded by the grey aura now had short silver hair, grey clothes which looked like Angel's, and a scar which seemed to go on her right eye. The guy who had been surrounded by the dark yellow aura had dark yellow clothes, a black wristband, and dreadlocks. Lastly the guy with the black and violet aura now had black clothes with violet stitching, had spiked black with with violet tips, and had chains on his pants and vest.

"Who are you?" asked Soi Fon with her hand on her shielded Zanpakuto.

"I don't think that matters." said the girl with silver hair.

"Let's introduce ourselves." said the one in dark red. "I am Shina."

"Name's Kesu." said the girl in navy blue.

"I'm Toru." said the guy in dark yellow.

"I am Koshi." said the girl in grey.

"They call me Akumu but I prefer to be called Aku for short." said the one in chains.

"Just who are they?" asked Luna.

"Our greatest failure." said Inferno looking down catching the attention of the others.

"For now let's just see if you've improved the sixteen hundred years since we came into existance." said Shina.

"Sixteen hundred years?" asked Soi Fon in shock.

"I'll explain everything later. For now let's just get things here over with." said Inferno.

"My thoughts exactly." said Shina as the five new dark warriors drew their swords right before vanishing. The Guardians vanished as well. The group looked around until they heard the sound of swords clashing above them. When they looked up they saw all ten with each holding their blades with thier counter parts.

"Now!" yelled out Inferno. At that all ten seemingly vanished.

"Where'd they go?" asked Ichigo. As if on cue they heard a beeping sound. Luna pulled out an odd looking phone which, when she opened it, showed a holographic image of Star.

"What's happening?" asked Star.

"We're not sure." replied Luna.

"Five weirdos just appeared and transformed into like evil version of the others and then they all disappeared." said Leo.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Yusei.

"I think so but it seems kind of unbelievable." replied Star.

"How so?" asked Uryu.

"Inferno's fighting above Hawaii, Aquatica's in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Cylone's in combat above the South American Rain Forrest, Shadow's fighting over Greenland, and Angel's fighting above France." replied Star shocking mostly everyone.

"How could they have gone so far so quickly?" said Uryu.

"What do you mean? How far is that?" asked Renji.

"Essentially across the world." replied Rukia.

"I'm not sure even Yoruichi or I would be able to travel that far in a split second." said Ichigo.

"They teleported." said Ivy as she walked up to them catching their attention.

"In any case is the Cypher Crystal near you?" asked Star.

"Yeah. It's inside the shop." replied Luna.

"Go. I can send the live feed for all five fights." said Star as the hologram vanished. The group went inside to where the Crystal was and to their surprise it was glowing. Seconds after five images were shown with which showed each Guardian against their counter parts. All of them saw how the two parties seemed to be on par. They were each moving very quickly. Much faster than the humans in the group were able to see.

Above Hawaii

Inferno and Shina stood each holding their swords staring each other down.

"So are you gonna attack me or what Shina?" asked Inferno with a smirk.

"Fine then." said Shina as he vanished. Inferno closed his eyes and began moving his sword rapidly causing several clashes to be heard until he moved to the side and grabbed something. He smiled at Shina whose neck he was holding.

Above the Atlantic Ocean

Aquatica and Kesu were flying around each other until Kesu redrew her sword and began trying to slash at Aquatica who just dodged. This was until she tried to thrust which was when Aquatica vanished.

"Where are you?!" yelled out Kesu.

"Peekaboo. I skewered you." said Aquatica causing Kesu to look up where she saw her with nine ice spikes around her which flew for Kesu who slashed at the spikes. "Power is the one thing you've ever had going for you but against me as you are now you don't have anything." she said as her teeth became sharp.

"Really?" asked Kesu appearing in front of Aquatica trying to slash at her which she stopped by taking hold of her hand.

Above the South American Rain Forrest

"Why do you keep trying to fight?" asked Cyclone. "You once told me you wanted to be free."

"I do." said Toru. "But to do so you have to die first." he added as he began trying to slash at Cyclone who dodged.

"You're movements are heavy." said Cyclone.

"Then try this!" yelled out Toru launching a tornado from his hands. Suddenly Cyclone disappared and appeared behind Toru before getting him in a Full Nelson.

Above France

"Why are you fighting Koshi?" asked Angel sadly.

"I must fight you sister." said Koshi sadly.

"No you don't. You can be free." said Angel as Koshi tried to slash her until she took hold of Koshi's blade. "Stop."

Above Greenland

"You ready Aku because I'm coming at you with everything." said Shadow with a smirk.

"You know it." said Aku as the two looked at each other with predatorial eyes. Aku then charged at Shadow with his blade which he dodged.

"Howling Ripper!" yelled out Shadow as his nails extended with a dark energy surrounding them. Aku tried to guard with his sword but was thrown back. Suddenly Shadow appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back of the neck before he took hold of Aku's neck.

Back with the others

"Looks like its over." said Jack with a smirk.

"I'm not so sure." said Yoruichi causing the others to look at her. "They've been holding back. All of them."

"So then..." began Soi Fon before her eyes widened. "It must be..."

Each of the Dark Counterparts suddenly placed a finger in the center of the chest of each Guardian. This caused a strange energy hexagon to form at the back of each Guardian trapping them.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo. (At this point I'm gonna have each of the Dark Counterparts talking at the same time but switching among them as well the Guardians)

"Sorry but was all a set up." said Shina with a smirk.

"You think you're so smart." said Kesu.

"This whole thing was a trap." said Toru.

"I'm sorry." said Koshi.

"Now you're gonna lose your powers." said Aku with a wide smirk.

At that what held each Guardian began pulsating electricuting all of them which in turn caused them to yell in pain.

"Within seconds your powers will be seperated from you." said the Dark Counterparts. However they became shocked when each Guardian smirked. Then a large amount of energy was released from their bodies which shatter the hexagons shocking their counterparts.

"How stupid do you think we are?" asked Inferno.

"We knew you were up to something the second you showed up." said Aquatica.

"You always attack from behind so you attacking from in front like that made it too obvious you were up to something." said Cyclone.

"That's why we held back." said Angel.

"And I think it's about time what you wanted to see." said Shadow.

At that each Guardian held their sword which began glowing within seconds all their sword began glowing. When they stopped next to Inferno was a phoenix made of pure fire, next to Aquatica was a shark made of water, next to Cyclone floated a falcon made of wind, next to Angel was a Winged Tiger made of Light, and next to Shadow was a Winged Wolf made of pure darkness.

At Urahara's

"What the hell are those?" asked Ichigo.

"Those look like they might be the spirits of their swords." said Toshiro.

"Hold on. So they have Zanpakutos?" asked Renji confused.

"I don't think so. This is something else." said Rukia.

"It is." said Ivy. "But just watch."

Suddenly each Guardian and their manifested weapon began glowing before the two lights shot up into the air spiraling each other on the way up before coming down and combining into one half ways back to where they were causing one light to form them. Now Inferno had armor on his forearms and shins, a sleeveless shirt, red sweats, large red wings on his back, longer hair, and under his feet were fire balls. Aquatica now had large blue wings, a sleeveless shirt with strange marks on her arms, what looked like blue sweats...You know what I'm not gonna get all into description. Basically they're all wearing sweats kinda like kung fu pants, sleeveless shirts, all have wings of their color, their hair got longer, they gained armor at their forearms and shins, and each is essential floating with a manifested bit of their element under their feet. Upon seeing this new transformation the counterparts stood in shock as did the others in Urahara's shock, including Urahara himself.

Each Guardian looked towards their Counterpart who still looked in shock. The Guardians then struck their counterparts with elbows to the face getting them over their shock. Upon realizing what was going on each counterpart began trying to dodge only to be struck once more. Realizing their mission was a bust the five vanished allowing the others to teleport back. However upon arrival all five reverted to their back to their human forms and fell on their knees exhausted causing at that the Signers along with the Soul Reapers who were stationed in Karakura.

"What the hell was that?" asked Renji.

"Which part? Them, our weapons, or what we did?" asked Shawn.

"All of it." replied Soi Fon seriously.

"Well a long time ago they were just humans." said Jessica.

"So what happened?" asked Renji.

"They became jealous of what we could do so they made a Faustian deal with a man. In exchange for their power they were give powers similar to ours but some which held evil." replied Jessica. "We took out the guy who had give them their powers but it was too late since the evil had warped their minds. Some of them came to realize that they didn't want to just fight and we tried to help but..." she explained before looking down.

"They became too dangerous on for their own good and and because of the alterations their powers had done to them we couldn't kill them so we did the only thing we could think of." continued Shawn.

"Which was what?" asked Renji.

"We had to seal them. Up until now they've been dormant but for them to have been awakened it must've been someone with serious power." said Shawn.

"That's is a concern." said Soi Fon with her hand on her chin.

"Not the biggest though." said Shawn catching her attention. "What they did. They were trying to seperate our blade's from our souls."

"Wait then your swords are Zanpakutos?" asked Renji.

"No. They're just the manifestation of certain parts of our Psyches." replied Shawn. "Which brings us to part two. Our swords do have spirits of their own by I don't think they're anything like a Zanpakuto because of their origins."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

"Our swords were originally just swords which we could manipulate but at one point some ghosts came into contact with our blades and essentially infused themselves into our swords. Afterwards we started hearing voices in our heads. Some time later we realized what had happened but they had lost their original identities and took on new names." explained Charlie.

"We also learned that we had a battle mode which substantially raises the amount of power we're able to use." added Shawn. "Usually they're asleep even when we use our swords to channel our powers. They only awaken when we have them do so as you probably saw."

"How do you know we were watching?" asked Rukia.

"I'm not stupid." deadpanned Shawn. "I know Star keeps track of us and I taught her how transmit live feed to Cypher Crystals and anything that combines magic with technology."

"You know I think we might need to speed it up." said Charlie.

"I was thinking the same thing." said Shawn. "We're going to Elmantir tomorrow morning."

"What is this Elmantir place?" asked Soi Fon.

"For now let's call it a legend so as not to spoil the surprise." said Shawn with a smile.

"Could you be refering to Elmantir the Island of the Elements?" asked Toshiro.

"You've heard of it?" asked Soi Fon.

"Somewhat. All I've heard is that it's a large island in the world of the living which flies but has been seen by few humans but by no Soul Reapers." replied Toshiro.

"Sir the gigai for Captain Soi Fon is ready." said the large man as he stepped out.

"Alright. Thanks Tessai." said Urahara. At that Soi Fon stepped inside and came out wearing jearns with a t-shirt.

"We should get going." said Chandler.

"You guys so ahead." said Shawn. "There's something I'd like to talk to Mr. Urahara about."

"Alright man but don't be late for dinner. You know Star doesn't like that." said Chandler as they left.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" asked Urahara.

"I'd like to know about the others." replied Shawn.

"The others?" asked Urahara.

"I know there's a helluva lot more to Ichigo and the others than we've gotten to know and I'd like to know what you know about them. Including the Captains and the others." replied Shawn. After they had a long conversation in which Shawn explained the reasons for asking about the others as well as what he knew of the systems. By the time the talk was finished it was late at night so Shawn left.

"So are you two planning on coming too?" asked Shawn.

"I am." said Yoruichi with a smirk. "It seems like it'll be an interesting place to visit."

"I still have to study the data you brought so I'll be staying." said Urahara.

"Alright. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning at around nine." said Shawn leaving.

* * *

Luna: How come you never told us about them?

Shawn: There's plenty we've never told you. Part to protect you and part because it never came around.

Kara: That's true. We've been around a lot longer and having to remember aeons of information is just too irritating.

Chandler: Besides we are who we are now so I don't see how it matters what we were.

Yusei: So what's the deal with this Elmantir place?

Kara: A lot more than you can imagine.

Chandler: Let's just say its a place of fairy tales.

Soi Fon: Then we shouldn't waste time there. We should be finding a way to gain an edge on those enemies.

Shawn: Life's a journey. If you don't keep going you won't get stronger.

Jack: Whatever. Just read the next chapter. The Island of the Myths.

* * *

Author's note

Just a quick AN here. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this one but to be honest a while ago my laptop got messed up and I got this one a few months back. Everything I was working on is stuck in the hard drive of my previous laptop so I redid this one. Also I know the chapter name doesn't fit with what happened here but I couldn't recall what was supposed to happen. For those of you who are really interested why don't ya try guessing who Megumi really is. The answer will shock you. Anyway later and thanks for reading and being patient.


End file.
